Uke Cookie
by Deidara-Danna-sama
Summary: Sakura's special homemade cookies are having some freaky side effects on Naruto and he becomes a super uke! What's Sasuke going to do especially since Neji seems to be hitting on Naruto all of a sudden? Lemons,love, and laughs! SasuNaru, NejiGaa, KakaIru and more!
1. Prologue

Gutentag, hallo, and all that good stuff peeps! Dei-Dei hath returned with a new fic for you! I think everyone may like this more than the last one I did…I still need to edit the typos and lemons and all that crap and I need to do a rewrite of one of those too. But anyways enough of my rambling. On with the story un!

Summary: Sakura loves to bake and this time she makes a very 'special' batch of cookies she wants Naruto to try. Only problem is, thanks to these cookies Naruto becomes a super uke and Sasuke has to protect him until the side effects wear off. Do I sense perversion? Lemony, cuteness and laughs guaranteed!

**Disclaimer:** **Do not own Naruto or any of its affiliates…..dammit.**

* * *

**-Uke Cookie-**

**Prologue: The Super Cookies**

* * *

"Oh how pretty! These will be my best confectionaries yet!" were the words of a pink haired girl twirling about her house in an equally pink apron as the smell of fresh baked cookies wafted through the air.

Sakura Haruno was baking sweets for her squad since her(admittedly perverted) sensei decided they should have a picnic out near the bridge towards the training grounds…mostly because there were no D ranked missions and he wanted to catch up on that weird orange book. He seemed more eager to read that than anything else.

The cherry blossom bounced into her kitchen to open the stove and stood back to admire her handiwork. Little heart shaped cookies she had spent all morning baking had come out to perfection, evenly brown with not a burnt spot to be seen. She had even made some blueberry muffins the night before since she was well aware of how Sasuke disliked overly sweet things.

Before she knew of his disposition, every single last cookie technically would have been just for him. But Sasuke was in love with someone else and she forced herself to respect his feelings.

That someone? Naruto Uzumaki.

Not that Naruto and Sasuke didn't look cute together. It was just a wonder how Sasuke could put up with him since the blonde fox was so full of energy. That and he was such a uke. He was cute and cheeky and usually pouted when he didn't get his way. That method appeared to work on Sasuke a lot. But it was alright. Naruto was her friend and as long as they were happy, she was happy.

Donning bright pink oven mitts, Sakura took her confectionary from the stove and turned it off. Now all she had to do was decorate the cookies. She had the counter lined up with an assortment of sprinkles, icings, and a small bowl of white chocolate chips. She had almost started to lay the frosting on when a devious yet wonderful idea hit her.

Of course she knew Naruto liked her cooking, and with delicious cookies like these, he'd probably take the rest of them home after the picnic was over. Remembering a special serum she had concocted in Tsunade's office the last time she was there, the rosy haired girl made a dash to her bedroom and came back with a small vial of sparkling blue fluid.

The mixture was a mystery flavoring that could make the cookies taste better, though she hadn't tested it on anything she had made so far. So throwing caution to the wind, Sakura doused the cookies with the serum until the vial was empty, then proceeded to decorate the cookies as she pleased before finally getting a small basket lined with a pink handkerchief and placing them inside with the muffins.

She giggled delightedly at the thought of Naruto gushing over her cooking skills, though she almost started to worry that the serum she used might do something bad. She chased the thought away, mentally scolding herself. "With Naruto's stomach, what's the worse that could happen? If anything he'd go into a sugar coma."

Checking herself in the mirror near the front door, seeing that not a pink hair was out of place and her lip gloss un-smudged, the cherry blossom hummed and let herself out.

Naruto was going to love these cookies.

**))) (Sasu-Naru) (((**

Deep cerulean and dark grey orbs burrowed into each other's, locked in a furious stare down. It was do or die and the blue eyed one was twitching a bit. The grey eyes didn't blink but stared down the latter like a cat watching its quarry. Sooner or later someone would slip up…

Naruto blinked.

"You lose."

"No fair! You cheated!"

A whine erupted from the short blonde who was now swatting at the former calmly sitting on the ground. Sasuke Uchiha stared at his boyfriend with a mix between amusement and annoyance as he vainly tried scooting away from the noisy blonde.

Naruto challenged him to a staring contest, and the whole time he was make faces to make the Uchiha laugh. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He never laughed at anything, that and his concentration skills were like that of a lion stalking an antelope. He wasn't easily distracted unlike Naruto who was now whining for a rematch.

"Dobe shut up. You lost. And how the hell can I cheat in a staring contest?"

Naruto huffed slightly and looked away, "Cuz you're a dick and you always do something to mess me up." The statement earned him a smack on the ass as the raven rose to his feet. "Or it could be that you just suck." The taller of the two smirked as the short blonde pouted again and went back into tantrum mode, making a grab for one of Sasuke's arms to bite him. The raven smirked more and gripped Naruto's arms tightly before spinning him around and pinning him against the tree.

"You should know better than to go trying to bite people Naru. That's very rude. I think you need a spanking."

A rosy blush started to creep its way onto the blonde's face as he pouted more, "You're such a pervert! Why am I with you again?"

"You're addicted to my penis."

"Teme no I'm not! You probably have a STD or something! I'm going to date someone else- ouch!"

The raven roughly bit on a tan ear, making the smaller of the two boys squirm and whimper. He knew Naruto was only playing but the thought of his dobe leaving him for someone else made him want to kill somebody. He had liked Naruto for the longest and it wasn't until last year that finally got the nerve to tell him how he felt. That would have really fucking sucked if Naruto had rejected him. He loved him too much to let him go. Not that he'd tell his angel how much though.

"Ow…Sasuke that hurts stop biting me!"

"It's only because I'm marking my territory."

"What territory? I'm not part of your territory!"

"Yes you are. And when I'm done marking you I'll order a nice leash and collar so nobody will try to steal you from me." Sasuke mentally cackled at the thought of Naruto on a leash and collar…maybe a cute tail and matching ears to go with it…he'd make for an adorable pet.

"Now, now, no PDA in front of the children."

The two teens jumped seeing their' lazy sensei perched on a branch in the tree,-and naturally- with that perverted orange book in hand. His eye was curved so apparently he was smiling at the flustered genin who were glaring defiantly at him…well just one of them.

Sasuke mentally cursed to himself. Stupid Kakashi always interrupting his alone time with Naruto.

Naruto was now pointing at the silver haired pervert, squawking something about him always being late for everything which was technically true. The raven almost wanted to just walk off until a cheery squeal of "Sorry I'm late!" was heard off in the distance.

Sakura was running over to the three of them with a large picnic basket swinging from the crook of her left arm. It looked heavy and it was banging against her legs so Sasuke being the gentleman he was, walked over to relieve her of the burden. It was somewhat heavy but nothing that the Uchiha couldn't carry. The pink blossom skipped past him to give the short blonde a quick hug, who in return tackled the living daylights out of her.

"I'm sorry I'm late everybody," emerald eyes sparkled apologetically, "I was trying to finish the rest of my baking. Sasuke-kun I made muffins for you since I don't think you'd want the cookies." The girl received a "Hn" from the raven who was now shooing Naruto away from the picnic basket. The scarecrow seemed to be deaf to the commotion, deeply engrossed in his book as his pupils sat down to lunch.

The afternoon went by smoothly, Sasuke and Naruto had brought sandwiches (though Naruto complained ramen would've been better) and Kakashi helped himself to whatever was conveniently near him but mostly stayed glued to his perverted book. At some point Sakura brought out the sweets she had made and Naruto made a delighted squeal seeing the cookies.

"These look amazing Sakura-chan! They look so sparkly!" the small blonde eagerly took one as the raven beside him eyed the cookie suspiciously. Sure it had lots of frosting and sprinkles and could possibly be a health hazard, but why _was_ it so _glittery_ looking? Maybe Sakura was playing with glitter?

Sasuke shook his head and helped himself to a muffin. When it came to her, there was no telling.

Sakura was grinning cheekily at the blue eyed idiot who had quickly finished the first cookie and was now helping himself to seconds and thirds. "These cookies are special Naruto, so if you want you can have the rest."

"Really? Thanks Sakura, you're awesome!" He said delightedly through a mouthful of cookies before a napkin materialized in front of his face.

"Dobe don't talk with your mouth full that's gross."

"Shut up stupid Teme!"

The blonde glared but took the napkin anyways and wiped his mouth before scooting near his boyfriend to take a bite of his muffin. "Does Sasuke want some cookie?" Grey eyes studied the half eaten cookie his uke was holding and he wrinkled his nose.

"Forget it."

The blonde shrugged and went back to stuffing his face, and almost for a second he thought something tasted odd about those cookies but assuming it was the frosting, ignored the thought.

**((()))SASU NARU((()))**

Late in the day after the scarecrow finally decided it was time to go home and saying something about "playing with the dolphins", Team Seven parted ways after cleaning up. Sakura said she would go to Ino's since she still had muffins leftover and Sasuke left with Naruto back to his place. Naruto, being the little greedy fox he was, wrapped the last 8 cookies that he couldn't finish (well was technically forced not to finish until tomorrow because Sasuke said he'd have a heart attack) into a plastic bag.

The raven couldn't help but notice on the way home, Naruto was more…babyish? Not that Naruto already wasn't that way, but something was just really different. He didn't even call the raven a 'Teme' on the way home.

He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but the blonde was being really fidgety and twitchy and he kept making funny sounds when the youngest Uchiha poked him. Not weird sounds…just really cute ones. Like little squeaks and giggles. He also made _purring_ sounds when Sasuke pinched his ass or held his hand. The raven knew that Naruto was the Kyuubi vessel, but really now….why was he acting so funny?

It made him wonder, but the raven ignored the thought even though when they got home, Naruto was babbling about how he wanted some lingerie and frilly things, and then he wanted to bake Sasuke a pie. Then Naruto tagged along behind him in every room he went to. He even looked shorter than normal for some reason. Naruto came to Sasuke's neck and now it seemed that he came to his shoulder.

Maybe it was just because he wasn't wearing shoes.

Either way the Uchiha tried to ignore Naruto's quirkiness…until the next morning when he woke up with Naruto cuddled in his arms.

His little sunshine was still normal; the same cute, round face, the same spiked blonde hair…and he even wore a fox ears and tail set to bed. They looked almost real and the raven nearly basked in its cuteness…except when did he get those anyways? He didn't remember buying a set of those. Maybe Naruto got them himself. Grey eyes became bleary again and the raven almost nodded back off…

Until one of Naruto's fox ears twitched and perked in his direction.

* * *

Yay un! Chapter 1 shall be here soon! Review un! Reviewers get stickers!

Coming up on chapter 1: Sasuke's got his work cut out for him since Naruto's become a super uke and is such a housewife, especially now that a mission has sprung up and Naruto can't fight! What will he do? More importantly, why the hell does Neji keep hitting on his uke!


	2. My Little Cupcake

Halloo peoples! Hope you're enjoying this so far!

**Naruto**: I like pie! Why ish Sas'ke glaring at yooouuu?

**Sasuke: **Why the fuck does Hyuuga got to come on this mission? What type of shit is that!

Stop complaining un! I'm the author!

**Sasuke: **A sucky one at that…

That's why Neji is gonna seduce vulnerable little Naru!

**Sasuke: **WHAT!*gets butcher knife* YOU WANNA REPEAT THAT?

Said too much un. On with the fic!*runs away screaming*

* * *

**Chapter 1: My Little Cupcake**

**

* * *

**

Grey eyes widened in shock.

Those ears twitched.

Those freakin' fox ears actually _twitched_? What the hell?

The youngest Uchiha sat up with a start, knocking his small uke off his hard body and onto the mattress. He had to be dreaming still. To make sure, he pinched himself on the arm, _hard_. He blanched. He was wide awake. A tiny muffled whine beside him announced Naruto's awakening.

Naruto was staring at him now with the most confused expression. Sasuke gaped back at him. Naruto looked so…._precious_. His baby blue eyes were twinkling in the sunlight and his hair actually looked sort of fluffy. Even his tail added to his cuteness as it waved to and fro, catching some of the light from the sun making its gold color even brighter. And to top it off, Naruto's confused expression was just perfect.

Not that he appeared to notice however. The blonde squeaked a yawn and then went tugging at Sasuke's shirt. "S'suke, what's wrong? Did 'suke have a bad dream?"

Sasuke was still staring at his uke, with a hundred perverse thoughts racing in his mind. Pushing them aside, he came back to the present and shook his head. "No dobe…do you feel…weird?" The question got him a blank stare from the blonde.

"No. Should I?"

"Don't you feel any different?"

"Why is Sasuke asking funny questions?"

The raven sighed at Naruto's stupidity. He was still clueless as ever, so at least that didn't change overnight. Rolling out of bed, the raven pulled his small fox with him and stalked across the room to a mirror and pushed Naruto in front of it.

The small blonde made a squeal, "Sasuke look! I grew a tail!" He seemed very delighted about it rather than weirded out. Sasuke was vaguely noting that his blonde fox had indeed gotten smaller. Naruto's nightshirt nearly went to his knees and the shorts he slept in had slipped off his waist.

"Sasuke do you think the fairies turned me this way?" The blonde received an annoyed look from his seme who shook his head disdainfully.

"Now do you see what I'm talking about dobe? Why the hell do you have an extra set of ears and a tail? Is this shit even real?"

Curiously, Sasuke gave a rough yank to one of Naruto's ears and stepped on the bushy tail that was dusting the floor.

The result was Naruto hollering in pain and then bawling on the floor.

Sasuke wasn't expecting that.

The raven then tried to apologize and give his uke a hug but Naruto ran around the bedroom like a headless chicken. He was still crying too. Sasuke was chasing him but he was nearly shocked at how fast Naruto could run, especially in such a cramped room.

"Goddamit Naruto I'm sorry! I thought they were fake! Hold still and I'll kiss it to make it better!"

In turn, Naruto hid under the bed and cried harder.

Sasuke wasn't expecting that either.

The raven sighed, frustrated and feeling like the greatest asshole on the planet. He had to get Naruto to stop crying. Desperately he made a dash out the bedroom and to the kitchen, raiding his fridge and finding nothing of high sugar content but those cookies Sakura had baked yesterday.

They would have to do.

He sprinted back upstairs and waved the bag like a pack of skittles. "Look Naru, I got some cookies for you. You like cookies right?" He was really hoping the blonde heard him.

There was a muffled sound before a gold blob of hair emerged from under the bed, his large ears perked upwards, and his round face streaked with tears. He eyed the cookies wearily but came out anyways. "Sas'ke got me cookie?" He sniffed and wiped his runny nose on his shirtsleeve.

So cute yet so nasty.

The tall raven nodded slowly as not to frighten his _very _childlike fox away and extended his arms to offer a hug. "Come here Naru. I'm sorry okay?"

The tiny uke padded over to him slowly, finally allowing himself to be coddled and held. The said seme was currently inhaling the ripe scent of mangos and vanilla off his uke's hair and skin. The blonde was making little cooing sounds and was pinching the raven's arm now. "Where's my cookie?" Sasuke half-smiled and gave him the bag as his little fox sat on the floor to enjoy the goodies.

The youngest Uchiha couldn't help but watch Naruto enjoy his snacks and feeling the temptation come over, he reached out to pet the fluffy little ears. Naruto began to purr and chirp so apparently the petting was appreciated.

He had such _soft _ears too. It was like touching cashmere.

Naruto was just so cute and tiny now; the raven didn't know what to do with himself. He had the cutest, most adorable uke in the world! _'I am the luckiest son of a bitch.'_ Sasuke mused, mentally cackling. But he couldn't help but wonder…what if Naruto _didn't _change back to his loud, boisterous self again? His new little fox was extremely childlike so if the raven wanted to have sex, how would his uke even react to that? Did he still know what it was at least? What if he went too far and-

"S'suke I want mashed p'tatoes."

Grey eyes blinked at his stumpy fox that was now sucking frosting off his thumb and wiggling his tail. It also dawned on Sasuke that Naruto needed more clothes now.

It was going to be a long day.

*****Sasu-Naru*****

"Sas'ke I like this one. And that one. And can I get those shoes too?"

"Dobe, those are _girls'_ shoes. And they're _pink_."

"But I like them!"

The former sighed in defeat, adding the pink Mary Janes with the satin laces to the pile of clothing in his arms. They had stopped out at a few stores that morning, but Naruto was restricted to the boys' section since he had shrunk down some sizes. Sasuke tried picking out Naruto's clothes but the little fox wanted none of the shirts and shorts and boxers. Instead he ran off to the women's department to get some dresses and lingerie.

In the end Sasuke had bought Naruto a bright blue baby doll dress with ruffles, a lemon yellow nightie, and a pink sundress that laced up in the back. Naturally the blonde had to get shoes to go with them. However the raven snuck in a few t-shirts and shorts and boxers without Naruto noticing so at least he had some practical clothing.

With all of this going on, it wasn't like the Uchiha wasn't getting stares for it. For starters, Naruto's overall appearance was shocking. Not the ears and tail, though. Sasuke explained to Naruto before they left home that it would look funny if people saw him with those ears and tail so Naruto made his ears fall flat against his hair. That was out the way, but his tail was a different story…the Uchiha didn't have anything to camouflage it, and he certainly couldn't cut it off his poor fox.

So in the end, he stuffed it into the back of some spare shorts he let Naruto borrow. This made Naruto's ass look twice as big and why majority of the stares they received were from lecherous old men.

Sick bastards.

Sasuke had been holding Naruto's tiny arm in the grip of death as he bounced around him, touching everything that wasn't bolted to the floor. Sasuke was surprised that the shirt he let Naruto wear hadn't slid off him yet. It one of his regular dark blue shirts and the collar of the thing came to Naruto's nose.

They made their' final stop at a costume store since Sasuke realized he was fresh out of lube and Naruto spied some maids' costumes that he wanted (not that Sasuke was complaining).

"Sasuke, I wanna look at the toys! Can I get one Sas'ke? Ple-e-e-ease?

"Sure dobe. We can get some toys."

The raven received a delighted squeal as his little fox led the way and bumped into someone's back.

Naruto rubbed his face and said in the cutest voice, "I sowwy. I didn't see you and I was going to get some toys."

The figure turned and Sasuke wrinkled his nose in disgust before glaring death.

Neji Hyuuga had a triple X porn magazine in his hand and met Sasuke's glare with one of his own. "Uchiha." The shinobi genius regarded the raven coldly, receiving a snort before lavender eyes directed their' attention to the confused little blob holding a vibrator.

Then light eyes drifted to stare at Naruto's rather large and plump behind.

Sasuke followed Neji's stare and yanked the short uke back to him. "See something you like Hyuuga?" the raven challenged, feeling his blood boil. The fuck he was going let Neji eye _his_ uke like that.

The long-haired raven however appeared un-phased by the angry Uchiha. Neji had always liked the small blonde; he just wished he could have told him how he felt before the Uchiha got to him. However Neji did notice that Sasuke argued with Naruto a lot, and it was hard to tell whether it was just their' usual banter or if it was actually serious. He figured the hot-headed Uchiha would slip up one day and say something to really hurt the sweet blonde and when he did, _he _would be there to console Naruto and tell him his feelings.

Then Naruto would realize how bad Sasuke was for him and would choose him over that asshole.

"Actually yeah I do. Hope you're treating Naruto well, Uchiha."

Grey eyes narrowed then flared a bright red with that of Sharingan. The fuck did Neji mean, "hope you're treating him well?" Sasuke was hoping to have Neji be treated at a hospital.

"Why the shit does it concern you how I treat my boyfriend? You upset since you didn't have the balls to tell him you liked him anyways?"

Sasuke knew the shinobi prodigy had liked his little uke. The raven just had more of an advantage since he and Naruto were already so close. It wasn't too hard to tell him how he really felt when they were alone.

Naruto was cluelessly looking back and forth between his boyfriend and the Hyuuga. He wasn't sure what was going on but Sasuke had activated his Sharingan. That usually wasn't a good sign, and Neji looked ready to kill so that wasn't too good either.

Feeling trapped, the tiny blonde squeezed in between the two flaring tempers and made his presence known. "Sasuke I wanna go home. Don't fight in here 'kay?" He tugged at the Uchiha's shirtfront as the raven looked at him then glared at Neji.

Look.

Glare.

Naruto.

Neji.

Finally deciding that beating Hyuuga's brains in could wait another day, Sasuke stalked off, half dragging his stubby uke with him to the checkout and after paying for the items, promptly left the store.

Lavender eyes watched them leave, and Neji felt a pang of pity for the golden little blob. Sasuke was always dragging him along and telling him what to do. If Naruto was his uke, he wouldn't treat him that way at all. He sighed, taking his magazine to the checkout and paying for it. He had to get home soon.

Hinata would kill him if she didn't get her magazine.

**** (((Sasu-Naru))) ****

Sasuke yawned, sinking back further into the plush upholstery of his reclining chair. Today truly was not such a bad day. Aside from the run-in with Neji, he felt very relaxed. He had a nice glass of lemonade, a good mystery novel, and to top it off…

"Sasuke do you want dinner now?"

Grey eyes lustfully admired the gold blob that presented itself in front of him.

In the maid's costume.

Naruto was cleaning house and thought it would be fitting to wear the costume Sasuke had bought him earlier today. It was a frilly dark blue dress with puffy sleeves and a heart shaped white apron that tied in the back. The bow was so large that the sashes fell down to Naruto's white thigh-high laced stockings and navy blue stilettos. They even came with some white bloomers.

But what was really the icing on the cake was what was around Naruto's neck. A bright red dog collar with an Uchiha crest for the tag. How fitting for his sweet little fox.

Yes, it was quite a good day for Sasuke Uchiha.

"Yeah dobe, dinner would be great. What are you cooking?"

"I'm making shrimp stir fry!"

With that, Naruto bounced off into the kitchen, not noticing Sasuke's eyes observing the deep cut in the back of the dress that nicely showed the small of his back. The raven was quite content with his new little house-pet, especially since Naruto's cooking had drastically improved. His little 'Naru-chan' was already a decent cook, but whatever caused him to turn into the ultra-uke made him like a gourmet chef.

Hell, Naruto was cooking things he couldn't even pronounce. For lunch, Naruto had made him filet mignon with a lemon wedge and for dessert, white chocolate truffles with a caramel center. Sasuke didn't care much for sweets but that was just too good to pass up.

He had his eyes buried in his novel, deeply engrossed and enjoying the aroma of shrimp and noodles waft through the air before a knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

He sighed for the third time that day, dragging himself out of his comfy spot in the chair and shuffling to the door, nearly getting plowed over as Naruto whizzed by him to open it and Sasuke frowned in disgust for the second time that day.

It was just Sakura and…Neji. AGAIN.

Green and lavender eyes stared at Sasuke then back at Naruto who was pouting at the both of them. "State your business! I have dinner to make!"

Sasuke snickered to himself quietly and gently moved his small impasse out of the door. Naruto huffed cutely before turning his tail in the air and marching back off to the kitchen. Sakura was gaping but no words came out her mouth. Neji on the other hand, was ten seconds away from a nosebleed. He seriously hated Sasuke right now.

"What is it?" The raven inquired bluntly, going back into his regular asshole mode. If Neji was at his doorstep with Sakura whatever news they had couldn't be good.

Green eyes twinkled, nervously darting back and forth until the owner finally spoke. "Uhm Sasuke-kun, Kakashi sensei says we have another mission, but Neji has to go with us and-"

Grey eyes glared death at the Hyuuga who was still trying to sneak a peek into the Uchiha's house to spot Naruto. "Why the fuck does he have to come? What type of mission is it anyways?"

Neji sneered at him, tossing his long hair over his shoulder. "It's a transport mission. We're escorting a noble to the village in the clouds. It's a B rank mission and my team couldn't do it since TenTen has the flu and Lee broke his leg…again."

Sasuke furrowed his brow and sighed in defeat. He still didn't see why the hell Neji had to go _with_ them. Probably some bullshit the shinobi genius brainstormed to get closer to Naruto. '_Not on my watch Hyuuga. You're not fucking slick.' _He was pissed, no doubt, and to top it off Neji was smirking at him like _he_ was the dumbass.

That son of a bitch.

Sakura, sensing that Sasuke might rip Neji's throat out if they stood there any longer, quickly bid him goodnight and briskly walked away dragging Neji with her in the arm lock of no escape.

She vaguely wondered why the hell Naruto was wearing such a ridiculous outfit but assuming it was for the kink, pushed the thought out of her mind.

Neji said not a word as he allowed Sakura to lead him away. Sasuke was a lucky asshole. Having Naruto in such an outfit…and all to himself. _'Damn him…but since we'll be on a mission together, it's not like I can't speak with Naruto.'_ He smiled to himself, thinking of when he could finally get that sweet blonde alone.

He would make Naruto love him.

**ß****-((SaSuNarU))-****à**

The morning was brisk and chilly though the weather report said it would heat up to 90 degrees late in the afternoon. Sasuke Uchiha slowly trudged towards the bridge where Team 7 usually met up. Tagging along beside him was Naruto in a dark tee and a pair of Sasuke's white shorts.

Not a word was spoken between either of them.

Naruto had noted Sasuke's distress at having Neji accompanying them on the mission, but that wasn't the only factor in which his seme was worried.

In a mock sparring practice they had after dinner, the small fox couldn't fight to save his own ass. His kicks and punches didn't connect with Sasuke _once_, and to top it off this mission was going to require protecting another person? He was fucked six ways to Sunday.

Sasuke spent extra time the night before teaching him how to block punches and kicks and such but none of that was going to be enough. It was also going to be difficult to explain his little predicament to their' sensei so they agreed not to say anything.

Blonde ears tweaked and twitched towards every little sound, including the almost inaudible sigh Sasuke made as they reached the bridge.

Kakashi, late as usual wasn't there but the Hyuuga protégé and Sakura were. Sasuke stopped mid-step nearly making his little fox bump into him. He seriously didn't want Naruto to come with them. It was too risky.

Naruto couldn't defend himself the way he was, and without his shadow clone jutsu, if they got outnumbered, what the hell would happen to him?

It would be hard to protect the noble and his uke at the same time. The raven turned to his small fox with an expression of pure seriousness. "Naruto….listen I want you go home okay?"

Blue eyes stared deeply into grey ones, a mix of sadness and worry showing in them. "Sasuke, I dun wanna go home. I have to come with Sasuke cuz' if I don't who will keep S'suke warm?"

Sasuke almost wanted to smile at the mushiness of his uke's statement but he forced himself not to. He had to convince Naruto he had to stay home where it was safe. He could always lie to Kakashi and say Naruto had the flu or something anyways. "No Naru stay home where it's safe. What would I do if you got attacked and I couldn't protect you?"

"I can protect myself S'suke. If Sasuke wants I'll go hide the entire time until the fight is over. I won't get in the way, I promise."

"Naruto the enemy could just as easily find you. Go back home and wait for me."

"Nuh-uh. I belong to Sasuke so I always have to be by his side. I can't leave S'suke, what if he gets lonely?"

"Naruto I won't get lonely alright? Would you please listen to me and just go?"

Blue eyes turned misty with tears and tiny tan hands tugged at his seme's shirtfront. "Let me go please? I promise I won't get in the way and I'll be good! I'll try to remember how to fight if S'suke wants."

"Naruto you can barely fight at all. Go home. NOW." The raven stated this with a tone of finality as his little fox looked at him in defeat and slumped his tiny shoulders. Sasuke felt the intense urge to hug the little being but that might result in him crying or worse, the raven getting sappy. He couldn't do it.

Sasuke turned back towards the bridge but was quickly stopped by a pair of small arms tightly wrapped around his waist. Naruto was clinging to him like a little bat and actually glaring at him just like always did when he was dead set on something.

"I wanna go with you S'suke."

Sasuke shook his head, his bangs sweeping across his face and back into place. "No Naruto, I just told you to go home. It's too much of a risk and you could get seriously hurt."

"I don't care! I want to go!"

Grey eyes narrowed in irritation then flared with Sharingan. "Dammit Naruto this isn't a fucking game. Go home so you won't get hurt! Why the fuck do you think I'm telling you this?'

Blue eyes locked on stormy red and remained steely. "I'm not a baby Sasuke. I know this is dangerous and I know I'm possibly pressing my own luck but that's a risk I'll take."

The small fox shook his head, his blue eyes then softening as he continued, "I know I'll be in danger if I go with you because it would a stroke of luck not to get attacked at all. But you're my S'suke. I'm always going to be by your side and you can't tell me not to. I can't do it."

The raven could already feel that he had lost his nerve against the small blonde. He still wasn't willing to back down on this issue though, his uke would still be in grave peril if he couldn't protect him.

He sighed wearily, giving one last attempt to deter his little uke's resolve. "Naruto you know I won't be able to protect the noble and save your ass if you get in trouble. And what the hell would you do if you got hurt or I did?"

"Well if I got hurt I would hope it would be for protecting you. I won't get in the way but if it came down to it Sasuke, I'd take a kunai to the chest for you."

"I would for you too dobe but what if-"

"I don't care 'what if'. Que sera sera 'Suke. I want to be by your side okay?"

"Naruto that's what I'm trying to get you to understand. What if you got hurt and couldn't be by my side? What would I do then?"

"Are you saying if I was…killed?"

"Yes."

"Well if that ever happens, S'suke will just have to live for me. I wouldn't you to give up on life or anything if something bad happened to me. I want Sasuke to be happy, so Sasuke has to keep living for me because I'd be happy if he did."

Red eyes calmed quickly back to their' usual grey and the raven turned to hold his defiant uke. "Koibito I don't want anything to happen to you." Naruto looked calmly at his seme, his round face lighting up in a small smile. "I know, but I'll be okay. I'm always alright aren't I?" With that he stood on his tippy toes to press a brief kiss to his seme's lips. The taller teen responded, hugging the small body closer and swiping tongue across plump pink lips for access as Naruto eagerly complied. Tongues warred with each other, tangling and twisting, Sasuke eventually winning out.

The youngest Uchiha sighed having lost the will to dispute the matter anymore. "Fine…you're still stubborn as hell and stupid." He snorted receiving a slight smile from his blonde fox.

"You're stubborn too teme. And I'm not stupid."

Naruto released his hold on his seme and proceeded to join Sakura and Neji on the bridge as Sasuke stared at him in utter confusion. What the hell just happened? How could he have called his little uke 'stupid'? He probably just epically hurt his feelings again. '_Congrats Sasuke you're an asshole. He's probably going to avoid me or not speak to me for this entire mission!' _Sasuke paled at the thought but followed his little fox anyways as a large puff of smoke materialized at the other end of the bridge.

The silver haired jonin waved cheerfully at the four genin, his eye curved so obviously there was a smile. "Well well, don't we all look chipper this morning?" He appeared to be undeterred by the sighs the four genin let out.

"Well anyhow I'm quite sure you've noticed we have an extra tagalong here," Kakashi eyed Neji quickly then back at his squad. "So please remember your manners and try not to kill each other. That means you, Sasuke."

The Uchiha heir snorted with a "hn" and looked away. Sakura glanced at him and back at Naruto. She sensed some form of tension between the two but maybe it was just Sasuke not buying Naruto ramen again. She wasn't all too sure but she resolved to speak with the small blonde on it later.

Neji noted the unspoken tension too. It would be just his luck if Sasuke finally fucked up and didn't realize how good he had it. Lavender eyes yearningly stared at the short blonde who was off to himself, away from Sakura and Sasuke.

Neji turned to speak, "Naruto are you alright? You're not normally so quiet."

Sasuke twitched, his face automatically twisting in a scowl and his fists balled tightly. What the fuck was that asshole doing? Talking to Naruto like they were friends or something. Sasuke figured at the rate things were going he'd probably attack Neji before they got to their' destination. Not like it would really matter.

Just one less genin on the mission.

The short blonde politely shook his head but forced a fake smile on his face. "I'm fine Neji. But thank you for asking." He turned away again not noticing the intense glare Sasuke was giving the shinobi genius. Neji didn't appear to notice-or care for that matter-he was more so concerned about the little uke who appeared to be in such distress.

'_Some boyfriend Sasuke is.'_ Neji sneered at the Uchiha heir and smirked. Sasuke looked like he wanted to kill and Neji knew the feeling. Before he could say something scathing, the scarecrow had already called for the four genin to go pick up the noble, so a showdown with Sasuke could wait.

Sakura and Naruto had already gone ahead behind Kakashi and Neji and Sasuke brought up the rear, refusing to acknowledge the other's existence. The youngest Uchiha was glaring death at everything but Neji while Neji himself was eyeing Naruto's behind.

This was going to be a long mission.

* * *

Whoo. Okay. Review please. I would have wrote more but my hands were sore from typing. College crap isn't a joke dude.

But coming up in chapter two! Team seven gets their' escort on! In the meantime Sasuke tries to smooth things over with Naruto but keep a cool head around Neji. But a surprise attack might bring up more unwanted things including some harsh suggestions and feelings.


	3. Dumping a Dumpling

Hello peoples and all that good stuff! Glad to get some reviews in such a short amount of time….

Naru: They like me! They really like me!:D

Sasuke:…*pissed*

Oh stop being such a bedwetting a-hole Sasuke!*points dramatically and gets slapped with a shoe*…hostile S.O.B…..on with the fic un….*mutters*And mind you some of the characters are sort of made up so don't hound me about what the hell type of name is that or anything please.:)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dumping a Dumpling**

* * *

Team Seven and their' extra additive made their' way to Tsunade's office in relatively short time, it would be high noon when they would actually set off and escort the esteemed noble. For now they walked in stoic silence up the crumbling steps and into the busty hokage's office where she apparently in the middle of a meeting with two other jonin.

"I don't care if you're tired, you still have to patrol the rear end of the village when its your shift Taketsu!"

"Yes ma'am…sorry ma'am…"

The other jonin whom Kakashi quickly recognized as Genma was shaking his head in disappointment then poofed away.

The tall dark haired jonin sighed, he hated having to miss sleep to go patrol so late at night. He was even more upset with himself for letting his friend talk him into switching patrol positions for a week and then his friend never traded back.

He unfortunately got caught snoozing on the job by another jonin and his superior, Genma, so that would explain his situation at present.

Kakashi eyed the young man with his usual bored expression. _'New recruits I see….must be a hassle working with them…'_ he noted somewhat dryly, seeing Taketsu respectfully apologize and poofed away embarrassed. The amber eyed kunoichi legend then directed her gaze to the five nin blocking her doorway. "Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to block the door?"

They five shinobi quickly shuffled into the room and out of the way as Tsunade cleared her throat to speak, "Well I suppose you're here to pick up the noble so I won't try to delay you. He is Lord Kumagai Ashite,of the Ashite clan, one of the second wealthiest clans in Cloud Village." She pulled out a small file from a drawer and set it neatly on the desk and continued, "I hope you know this mission is very dangerous and we don't have the time, nor the money, for any stupidity and screw ups. So do your jobs and do them well and we should have no mishaps."

A figure stepped out from behind the door, a very tall and extremely good looking young man who looked to be in his early twenties. He had long, silky, red hair that fell to his waist and piercing frost blue eyes that stood out against his creamy pale skin. In short, he was _gorgeous_.

He bowed graciously, his hair sweeping over his shoulders and falling back as he stood. "So these are my escorts? It's such a wonderful pleasure to meet some of Konoha's best ninja. I hope this mission won't be too much of bother for any of you."

Sakura squealed and you practically see the hearts in her eyes, "Oh n-no of course not! It's never a bother, I mean why would it be a bother, of course we would-"

Neji cleared his throat in an attempt to hush her rambling. "What she means is, this isn't a bother to us at all and we're very honored to have the task of escorting to your homeland safely."

Sakura blushed a bit and looked away embarrassed, and Neji merely sighed at her. Sasuke and Naruto stood off to a corner, observing but not saying anything.

Kakashi formally introduced himself and then his pupils, who quickly bowed in respect and then the attention was turned back to Tsunade who was finalizing the agreements of the escort mission with Kumagai and Kakashi.

Sasuke glanced over at his blonde fox who was busily admiring the many flowing robes that Lord Kumagai was wearing. They were long and elegant, the outer robe was a deep cerulean with an intricate pattern that looked like fish scales and spirals and accented with white flowers and gold spheres. The inner robe was a soft purple that transitioned into a sky blue shade.

The taller teen reached out and pulled his small fox to him, who blushed unabashedly and eagerly snuggled himself into Sasuke's arms. "I think he's good looking S'suke, don't you?" Sasuke snorted, not that he was going to deny the man was good looking but he sure as hell didn't want to hear that from Naruto. "Whatever…Naruto are you mad at me?" The tall raven lowered his voice so that Neji and Sakura would overhear.

Naruto's eyes flashed with sadness then something unreadable. He smiled cheekily, burying his face into Sasuke's firm chest. "Of course not…why would I be?" Sasuke started to say something back but Kakashi announced it was time to head out. The raven sighed, deciding he could talk to Naruto in depth when they camped out for the night.

* * *

**((****ß****SasuNaru-))**

**

* * *

**

Team Seven left according to schedule, and from what the four genin could tell, the noble was quite lively. He was charming and level-headed, and he even managed to keep composure around Sakura's very aggressive flirting attempts. He was easy to converse with and indulged in sophisticated conversation with Neji and Kakashi(and disturbingly, they discovered he was a fan of that freaky orange book as well). Sasuke and Naruto nodded when spoken to but didn't really talk all too much.

Naruto had walked ahead of Sasuke, close to Sakura and Lord Ashite but closer to Neji than anybody else. Kakashi was leading the pack and Sasuke was bringing up the rear.

To say Sasuke was irked would be an understatement. He didn't want to make a scene but the initial fact that Naruto was walking beside that long haired bastard at all was getting on his nerves. He quickened his pace, managing to walk in stride with the short blonde and then possessively pull him closer. Naruto didn't object to it, but Neji did cast a funny look their' way causing Sasuke to glare back at him.

Neji rolled his eyes, brushing a strand of wayward brown hair from his face, "Quite aggressive Uchiha. Your hostility is making sweet Naruto uncomfortable."

At that point Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. Did Neji just use the words "sweet" and "Naruto" in the same sentence? He was going to fucking die.

"Neji, it would give me extreme pleasure to paint the ground with your blood, but I'm only going to say this once. Don't. EVER. Touch. Naruto. Or I swear on everything I will kill you."

Naruto blanched, his ears almost attentively perking up but he forced them to stay flat against his head. He was genuinely terrified because if he knew anything about Sasuke, when Sasuke said something he _meant_ it. However that was also the same with Neji which had him worried as well. In a brawl between two of Konoha's best genin, he wasn't quite sure who would win.

Neji smirked at the challenge presented to him, and just to really push Sasuke's buttons, he swiftly pinched one of Naruto's cheeks(face mind you). Naruto looked somewhere between annoyed and upset and he quickly started to cry.

As for Sasuke he wasn't too sure on what happened after he saw his sweet little uke sobbing his pretty eyes out. One minute he was staring then the next he had launched himself at Neji, throwing punches and kicks and managed to connect two blows to the conceited Hyuuga's face before strong arms were completely restraining him.

"That's enough! Both of you quit acting like idiots!" Kakashi was the only physical barrier preventing Sasuke from tearing Neji limb from limb. Neji snorted and spit out a bit of blood, his lip was bruised where Sasuke sucker punched him and he had a slight shiner under his left eye. Sasuke himself was violently thrashing and struggling to get out of Kakashi's hold to the point that he and Sakura and Naruto himself were trying to calm him down and restrain him.

"Let me the fuck go! I'll fucking kill him! I'll bash his skull in!" Sasuke bellowed, his Uchiha blood boiling. Neji was deliberately fucking with his uke and he was not going to stand for that shit. Not when he worked so hard to get so close to _his_ uke all those years.

Lord Ashite looked very shocked to say the least, his glances falling back between the angry Uchiha and the sneering Hyuuga. "Well that was…..interesting?" He half smiled, at least hoping to lighten the situation just a little. Sakura and Naruto smiled a bit but they turned their' attention back to a still extremely hostile Sasuke who was now pinned to the ground under Kakashi's weight.

"Sasuke calm down! You and Neji have already made enough of a scene and we're barely ten minutes away from the village. Do both of you need to go home?"

Sasuke heaved an exasperated sigh and Neji looked away, both mumbling a quick "no sir". Kakashi sighed as well, finally getting up off of a subdued Sasuke and firmly glaring at both of them. "Now I'm only going to say this once. If you two pull another stupid stunt like that I'll deal with you both myself. We are on a mission and we have no time for childish games and stupidity."

Both nin looked down and mumbled another "yes sir" as Kakashi proceeded to apologize to Lord Ashite. "Please excuse my pupils, I think the heat is just getting to them."

Lord Ashite politely shook his head. "Oh its alright, I've seen fights like this before so its nothing new. They both seem to have deep feelings for this one here," He glanced at Naruto who was helping Sasuke to his feet and making little cooing sounds. "So maybe its inevitably a matter of who will win his little heart." He sighed dreamily. This was so much like Romeo and Juliet, having to fight for one's love.

Gosh he loved romance novels.

Kakashi nodded at the validity of Lord Kumagai's statement, but at the same time it was sort of redundant. Sasuke already had Naruto so why was Neji even messing with them in the first place? It was terribly ridiculous to try to win someone's heart that already belonged to another.

If he knew one thing, those two had better resolve their' problems fast. Too much was at stake for them to keep fooling around.

After Sakura spent a few minutes treating minor injuries, she announced they were ready to go. This time, Neji was forced to walk in front with Kakashi and Sakura behind them with Lord Ashite and Naruto and Sasuke to bring up the rear.

Naruto was worried Sasuke would still attempt to bludgeon Neji to death so for the rest of the walk, he held his seme's hand.

* * *

**)))SasuNaru(((**

**

* * *

**

It was late in the afternoon by the time the five shinobi and the noble reached the first rest stop outside of Konoha. It was a small town about 36 miles west of Konoha, not heavily populated but not so empty that one would question if it was deserted.

The place had a few small shops and some stores and a decent sized inn, so Kakashi quickly stated they would be staying there. The quicker he got a room, the quicker he could call his 'snuggly-puff Dolphin' and ask what he was wearing. The six walked in, Kakashi already assigned the rooms to his four nuisances. Naruto and Sasuke were to a room, Neji with Sakura, and he would share a room with Lord Ashite. After getting the keys, Kakashi was gone in a heartbeat, as everyone else followed suit to their' designated rooms.

Sasuke tossed his bag on the floor with a thud and practically fell onto the bed. He was drained, not just from the walk, but from the initial blind rage he went into when he attacked Neji and nearly took half his face off. Neji just got lucky since Kakashi saved his ass. Naruto quietly set his bag onto the floor beside Sasuke's and walked over to the bed and cuddled up beside him. Blue orbs studied his face which was buried in the sheets until he finally looked up and reached out a pale hand to caress a soft whiskered cheek. "Dobe, you wouldn't choose him over me would you?" Grey orbs worriedly searched twinkling blue, trying to read an answer through them. "You wouldn't pick Neji over me right?"

The small blonde uke leaned forward to press a kiss to Sasuke's forehead. "Of course not S'suke. Don't you remember what I told you? I'm yours and I always will be. Neji isn't you and he could never be you. So don't worry okay?"

"I'll try but if he puts his hands on you again, I don't think Kakashi will be able to hold me next time."

Naruto shook his head as Sasuke rolled onto his back, pulling Naruto to straddle his hips. "Sasuke shouldn't be so violent. He should try coloring!" The blonde giggled receiving a snort as Sasuke cupped his face and pulled him down for a needy kiss.

Tongues waged war, rubbing and mingling as Naruto moaned into the other's mouth, his moan being swallowed by Sasuke's hungry lips.

At some point Sasuke had flipped them back over so Naruto was now lying back on the bed and the ever dominant Uchiha was on top, still not breaking the kiss. The two were already becoming aroused, Sasuke started rocking his hips into the short blonde's making him gasp. "S-suke I need you…ah!" Sasuke had already started ripping their' clothes off and had rocked his hips into Naruto's again causing their erections to rub.

He smirked at his panting uke gave slow, deliberate kisses up Naruto's neck and down to his navel. "Tell me what you want baby. Tell me what you want me to do to you."

Naruto was nearly incoherent, making soft mewls and whimpers, as his soft ears twitched and perked. "Take me Sasuke." he begged breathlessly, loving the feeling of those teasing kisses his seme was giving him.

Sasuke licked his lips and parted Naruto's legs, already having lubricated two fingers with saliva. "Now say it dirty." Naruto looked at the smirking dark teen through half lidded eyes and purred huskily, "Fuck me real good Sasuke." Blue orbs admired the lusty smirk on his boyfriend's face before he cried out in sweet pleasure pain as two fingers were roughly inserted into his tight channel.

Sasuke groaned making a scissor type motion, and he was already aching to replace those fingers with something far more gratifying to his sweet blonde but he forced himself to wait. Naruto was making such erotic sounds, Sasuke's could've sworn he had actually gotten harder. His uke was now rolling and rocking his hips in rhythm with Sasuke's fingers, crying out whenever his prostate was struck.

"Mm! S'suke stop it! Fingers now!"

"Oohh aggressive aren't you?"

The raven complied, swiftly pulling out his fingers and moaning as he entered the blonde with a quick thrust. The two moaned and rocked in unison, the raven holding Naruto's legs over his shoulders so he could go deeper than normal and Naruto was loving every second of it. His cries of pleasure echoed off the walls along with the sound of the headboard banging against the wall.

Naruto was gripping the sheets so tight, his hands were going numb. "Sasuke…s-sasu…ah….I'm gonna…" He could barely get the warning out as Sasuke leaned over him and slowly licked up his neck and to his jaw line. "Tell me Naruto. Tell me what I'm going to make you do." He purred in Naruto's ear as the blonde moaned his name as he reached his climax, Sasuke thrusting a few more times before following suit.

Sasuke rolled off onto his side, with Naruto nuzzling his shoulder. Pale fingers ran through the golden locks of hair, then finally resting upon fluffy ears causing them to twitch. "I love you dobe." The small blonde was now purring like a motorboat and snuggled closer into Sasuke's arms as his bushy tail lightly thumped the bed.

"I know Sasuke. I love you too."

* * *

**))SasuNaru((**

* * *

Neji irritably stared at the ceiling, counting the tiles for what seemed like forever. From what he counted, re-counted, and counted again, there were 138. He wasn't bored, he was just irked.

He had really pressed his luck picking with Sasuke, and nearly got a black eye in the process. He was quite grateful to Sakura to making it less noticeable. It was a large red bruise but she managed to heal it to a small bruise. He hadn't expected Sasuke to attack that fast but he reasoned that was his fault for testing a Uchiha's temper. Bad mistake on his part.

What really had him pissed was the face he made Naruto cry.

_He_ made _Naruto cry_.

He couldn't have been more of an asshole earlier than if he wanted to. _'Naruto must be so upset with me. How could I have done that to him?' _he ran his hands through his long, dark brown hair. He was so agitated and he realized giving Sasuke a piece of his mind wouldn't do any good since Naruto was with him. Lavender eyes glared at the ceiling again only glancing up as the door opened and the pink haired kunoichi came back inside with a cup of tea.

Emerald eyes narrowed at Neji angrily as she tried to calmly set her glass on the coffee stand without breaking it. She couldn't believe how stupid he was acting. Fighting over Naruto and he was already taken. How shallow and heartless could he get? She was going to ask Naruto if he was okay but upon nearing his bedroom and hearing the moans and banging on the wall, it was safe to assume Sasuke was already making him feel better.

"Neji you're a douche, you know that?"

The Hyuuga prodigy answered her with a "humph", but he was still staring at the ceiling.

Sakura stomped over to the bed, balling her fists. "How could you have done that to Naruto and why are you even messing with him anyways? He's Sasuke's boyfriend not yours, and he never will be!"

At that statement Neji actually sat up and now was matching Sakura's glare with one of his own. "My reason for 'messing' with him is simple. I just don't think Sasuke deserves him."

Sakura almost wanted to laugh…well actually she did. She laughed a malicious little cackle, then returned her gaze to the glaring Hyuuga. "That's funny Neji. If Sasuke doesn't deserve Naruto what makes you think you're any better? Did you ever think to consider Naruto's own feelings? What if he's happy with Sasuke? Why does he need you to tell him who's good for him and who's not?" She pushed her bright pink hair out of her eyes. "Quite frankly, I don't think you're all too worthy of Naruto _period_. Sasuke loves Naruto and he'd do anything to protect him and they're happy."

Neji mulled over her words but he refused to let it seem like he actually gave a damn about what she said. He stood up briskly and walked out the room, slamming the door shut as the pink blossom sat on the bed and shook her head.

"How stupid. Someone's going to end up getting hurt because of him."

* * *

**?_SasuNaru_?**

* * *

"You should have seen them. They went at it like a bunch of little wild monkeys. I could've sworn Sasuke was foaming at the mouth."

"_Now you're over exaggerating. I'm sure it wasn't that bad but you have understand the feelings on the matter. Sasuke has liked Naruto for the longest, and now Neji is randomly trying to sabotage their' relationship? That's odd of him."_

"It is, but I don't know what to tell you about that. I can't think of any intentions Neji could possibly have to break them apart." Kakashi sighed, irritably looking at the other empty side of the bed and wishing Iruka were here.

"_It'll sort itself out. They're teens Kakashi. It's how they are. Now I'm going to go, I have papers to grade."_

"Aw, don't leave me. Who's going to keep me company? More importantly, how the hell can we have phone sex if you hang up?" He smirked hearing some sputtering then some curses at the other end of the line.

"_You pervert. I'm glad you're on such a long mission. Now I can finally get some sleep."_

"Enjoy that sleep because when I get home, your ass is mine….oh wait it already is." He smiled to himself, imagining when he got home and he would get to pound into that wondrously tight ass of Iruka's, making him scream and beg.

"So you love me right?….hello?…hellooo?" Kakashi pouted at the phone then muttered a curse as he put it back on the table.

That was the third time this week Iruka hung up on him. Dammit.

* * *

Neji slowly walked through the crowds, mingling into the unfamiliar faces, shuffling along aimlessly. Sakura's words were actually rattling around in his head, and he hated to say it but she was indeed right.

What really was the point in trying to go after Naruto's heart if he already loved someone else? He supposed it was truly wishful thinking on his part. He did like Naruto, but there was somebody else he had like for the longest before he tried to shift his feelings to another person.

Maybe it was the incident when they fell out of love, or maybe it was because he didn't have time for him anymore but it had hurt Neji greatly and since then he just needed a distraction. His team was one, and his family, but a gaping void in his heart could not be filled that easily. Which was why he fell for Naruto…well not really fell. Maybe just slight puppy love. As long as he didn't have to feel pain again, it really wasn't dawning on him how Naruto may have felt being harassed like that.

White-lavender eyes shifted to the darkening sky, he counted six stars already shining against the canvas of dark bluish-orange and pink.

'_I wonder do you still think of me….Gaara.'_

* * *

Muahahaa another dramatically chapter comes to a close! So there all you aggressive Neji haters! I'm trying to make him less of a dick...I swear.

But coming up in chapter three! Team seven is still on the road and now there's the first epic battle scene they've seen all week! Now Naruto's really going to be put to the test, but why isn't lord Ashite freaked out about the unwanted visitors? And why does one of the enemies look like him?


	4. One Heart, No Strings Attached

Gutentag and yo! I appear to be quite popular. Dei-Dei is pleased un.*nods*

**Sasuke**: It's about fucking time you knocked Neji out the picture….how about writing another lemon for me and my sweet Naru?

**Naru**: S'suke I want a cookie! Feed me!

**Sasuke**:….I'll feed you alright.*pervy smirk*

Keep the hormones to a minimum we have a story to write! On with the fic un! And once again there is OOC type stuff in this story so excuse the names, vague explanations and whatnot and don't give me grief about it. I wanna see you try to write better anyways…*mutters* effing nipple monkeys around here….

* * *

**Chapter 3: One Heart, No Strings Attached**

**

* * *

**

Lord Ashite silently paced about in the bedroom that he was temporarily sharing with the silver haired pervert Kakashi. Kakashi had gone downstairs for breakfast although his genin were to stay here in the building until he got back. It was fine, Kumagai wanted to catch up on his books anyways but he never got to reading them. He had been thinking about a lot of things lately, more so just his family than anything else. He really wanted to get home but he had this uneasy feeling though.

It felt like something would happen.

Usually his gut was always right about things of that matter and if it felt like he'd get attacked, it always happened.

He sighed softly, reaching to his chest to hold the small pendant dangling around his neck. It was a gold charm shaped like a dragon's head, with rubies for the eyes and a piece of amethyst in its open mouth. Behind the head was the end of the dragon's tail that curved to form a half of a heart. It was only one half of the pendant. His sister had the other half….wherever she may be. He usually wondered whatever happened to her…but as she said so many years ago, she didn't want to be found.

_(Flashback)_

_Kumagai hurriedly ran through the main grounds of his humongous estates as fast as his legs would take him without tripping in his long robes. It was dark and humid out; the moon hung in the sky like a bare light bulb from a ceiling. He knew he would get scolded for running, since he was a young prince he was not supposed to run and sully his finest garments. _

_That didn't matter now. Not in the least. His sister was leaving._

_Why was she leaving? Simple. Their' parents were forcing her into an arranged marriage with some man from some village. Kumagai didn't listen to the full story but apparently it was some other rich family hoping to marry into his clan._

_The Ashite clan was extremely revered for being the only clan in the world of dragon masters. Young members in the clan were raised by the elders to learn to summon and use dragons as protectors. Twins born into the clan are said to be hand-chosen by the clan's dragon spirit, who would live on in one of them and provide them with great strength and protection from danger._

_Kumagai was born ten minutes after his sister and therefore wasn't endowed with such a blessing. He was average in everything he did, his studies, his princely training, even physical things like exercise. However, where he lacked, his sister stole the show with her wits and charm._

_Ageha Ashite was more talented and more beautiful than anybody her age. She and Kumagai were fraternal twins but his she was more striking in looks than he was. She had flowing, silky fire red hair that fell past her waist(majority of the clan said she was blonde when she was born but her hair changed because the spirit descended upon her), a light bronze complexion, and the most frigid frost blue eyes ever seen. If her threats didn't scare someone, her fierce glares definitely would._

_She was good at everything where her younger brother fell short. She graduated from school at the top of her class…actually months earlier than everyone else. Her home training was to be admired since she spoke ever so elegantly and was such a pleasant hostess to be around._

_In short she was perfect._

_But she was never happy._

_Henceforth, the reason why Kumagai was going to desperately plead some sense into her unreasonable behavior. Why did she have to try and runaway? Didn't she know he cared and was trying so hard to be like her? Didn't she give a damn about her heritage?_

_Or was it just the fact she didn't want to be married?_

_He got his answer soon enough as he rounded the family's garden, past the terrace filled with white roses and baby's breath and found his sister prepped to go as she stood alone in front of the gates to the compound, her back facing him. She had packed lightly from what he could tell, she wasn't dressed like she was a rich heiress though. Ageha looked like a true kunoichi in form hugging dark pants and black combat boots, a black midriff tank that showed off her pert body and slightly defined arms and her favorite sword-her butterfly sword-strapped to her back with silken red cords. _

_Kumagai's breath hitched, his sister didn't even look like she was fifteen. She had started developing the figure of a woman at thirteen, mostly since the women in his family were extremely well-endowed(big chests and nice hips and asses.) and so far she could pass for eighteen right now. _

_He timidly stepped forward, the moon rays shining onto his pale face making it even more pale and almost ethereal. "Agehan," Kumagai's pet name for his sister when he wanted to pacify her, "where do you think you are going? You couldn't possibly leave the clan at such a wondrous time." At that his sister stood still, her long tresses shimmering in the moonshine like thousands of wildfires._

_She scoffed and turned to face him, her frigid ice eyes meeting his steely ones. "You really want me to stick around here for that bullshit? You sound like everyone else in this fucking clan." Kumagai flinched at the bitterness in her voice. It hurt him to hear her say such a thing, like their' clan was a huge sin or something. But no matter how it hurt, he had to reason with her._

"_Agehan, I know you hate the idea of arranged marriage but you might grow to love him and-"_

"_You really think that's why I'm leaving? A fucking arranged marriage?" Her bell-like voice dripped with venom as she drew her sword and pointed towards the other redhead. "I couldn't give a damn about this family. You money hungry fools seek status and public acknowledgement. Its annoying how you go judging everyone with your 'holier-than-thou' logic! Its sickening!" She shook her head, her bangs lightly sweeping her heart shaped face then falling back into place. "This is why I'm leaving. I want to find my own self-recognition. I want to be known for my own achievements, not for what our fucking douches of ancestors did."_

"_How could you say that! You're turning your back on what makes and defines you as a person! You wouldn't be anywhere or anything without our clan!" At that Kumagai blanched at the wicked smile his sister gave him. She almost looked possessed._

"_Is that right otouto-kun? I wouldn't be shit without this family?" She still hadn't lowered her sword and was now pointing it at Kumagai's throat. "If you actually knew the dirt this family did to even get where the fuck they are now, you wouldn't be too keen on claiming them either. But its fine. Live your miserable little life as a fucking house pet and a cushy rich bitch. When this clan goes, you'll be going right along with these miserable shitheads."_

_Ageha withdrew her sword, and with the elegance of which she was trained, leapt the fence backwards without even looking and took off in a sprint and disappeared into the dark._

_Kumagai stood there in shock, more shocked than hurt but he wasn't going to let it show. He wasn't going to let her prove him wrong._

_(End flashback)_

Pale fingers gripped the pendant tightly, his steely blue eyes squeezing shut at the nostalgia. His sister's words still stung, and ever since then he never found out the specifics of why she left. She was never found even though Cloud Village's best shinobi were sent to find her and she couldn't be traced. She was disowned and the clan went on like nothing ever happened.

He clutched the pendant tighter this time, suddenly it felt like he was lacking oxygen.

He coughed, his lungs felt like they had been filled with water and he was choking. His airways had constricted themselves and he found himself falling to the floor gasping for air. The room started to spin wildly, his eyes couldn't focus on anything but for a moment suspended in time, he saw her.

She smiled at him, not a friendly smile, but something bordering on sadistic and malicious. Then as quickly as she materialized she vanished and everything was the same.

Kumagai had broke out in a cold sweat, his breathing coming out in heavy pants. It felt like his soul was being sucked from him. Was this a sign of sorts? Was she coming back? Was he just hallucinating? He didn't know what to think but he knew he was very wary of the rest of their' journey now.

Very wary indeed.

* * *

**))***SasuNaru***((**

**

* * *

**

"Cuddle with me!"

"I don't want to."

"I wanna cuddle though!"

"And I don't want to dobe so go away."

"No! Cuddle me now!"

"Forget it."

"Cuuuudddddllllllleeee!"

"…"

There was a sigh of defeat and Sasuke found himself welcoming the squishy blonde blob into his arms for yet another snuggle session. The snuggling was becoming more frequent than the sex and it was sort of agitating. When Naruto wasn't so freakishly precious, tapping his honey tan ass was Sasuke's daily routine. Now that was being replaced with story time, cuddle time, and naptime. There was definitely a lot of naptime.

Its not like he didn't mind any of this, it was just weird not getting to screw Naruto's brains out on a frequent basis like he used to. He guessed it was okay, it did help his bond with his sweet blonde grow stronger, even if his dick was missing all the bonding time with that wonderful tan ass. Now he was petting his content little pet, Naruto's fluffy ears flicking as Sasuke rubbed them. "Naru I think I spoil you too much."

Baby blue eyes looked at his seme with his face showing the cutest expression of bewilderment before melting back into a cheeky smile. "S'suke has to spoil me. He loves me too much not to."

'_Shit. Got me on that one.'_

"I think I should stop buying you all those sweets." The raven smirked at the cute little scowl on Naruto's face.

"No! Naru likes sweets 'cuz they make me happy and everyone should be happy when I'm happy!"

"That's awfully…selfish of you Naruto."

"You're selfish all the time so I think I'm excused."

The raven was enjoying their' lighthearted banter before a knock on the door ended it and Sakura poked her bubblegum head in the room. "You guys decent?" she giggled at the groan Sasuke let out to announce she could come in. "Well Kakashi sensei is back and he says we're back on the road today so meet downstairs in ten minutes." With that she flounced out the room and shut the door, leaving the two nin to pack up again.

The pink blossom had already set her things downstairs and was all ready to go, though she noticed that a rather sullen Neji was already down there too. He looked sort of lost and deep in thought and for a moment or two she though his blank face was sort of cute the way his nose was wrinkled, his hair was falling into his eyes…

What the hell?

That jerkwad? HIM? CUTE?

She never thought Neji was cute. Pale fingers buried themselves in pink locks as she heaved a heavy sigh. She must be tired for a thought like that to race through her brain at all. Stupid Mondays.

A series of thumps on the stairs with the occasional whine was heard as Naruto and Sasuke made their' way down, Sasuke being forced to carry Naruto's bag since he wanted to scoot down the stairs on his butt.

Neji briefly looked up, his lavender eyes meeting Sasuke's for a split second before the two snorted and looked away from each other. Neji decided he would indeed apologize to Naruto…just not in front of Sasuke. He wasn't going to concede that much of his pride for that aggressive asshole. He sighed thoughtfully as Naruto eyed him warily, staying right by Sasuke's side the entire time until a poof of smoke appeared in the doorway.

Kakashi mentally counted his nuisances, and confirming that nobody was sick and coughing, and Sasuke and Neji hadn't beaten each other's brains out, went upstairs to retrieve lord Ashite. There was a slightly awkward silence, but it was broken as Kakashi quickly came back downstairs with a slightly paler than normal lord Ashite. Sakura narrowed her eyes in thought. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Maybe he had a bad dream?

She didn't get an answer as they headed back out.

* * *

**)SasuxNaru(**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke yawned lazily, his eyes drooping as the sunlight bored into them. They were back out on the road, and he couldn't be more bored. Forest, forest and more forests were getting all too cumbersome and there were clusters of gnats flying around. Fucking pests, and Kakashi was the biggest of them all, Neji came second. For the entire morning Kakashi was making odd fucking phone calls then randomly decided he wanted to move out at one in the afternoon. Normally this would have been okay with Sasuke but dammit this is his catnap time!

The raven was prone to catnaps at odd hours of the day, more so to keep his energy up should he decide to take his sweet blonde at long hours of the night. Well he wanted some action tonight, they'd better be stopping at another town soon. He grimaced holding Naruto's little hand in his own, loving how soft that tiny hand was. He glanced over at Neji walking ahead and bit his tongue to force himself from lashing out again. He was still sort of pissed about that whole incident and now Naruto was uncomfortable around the both of them.

He'd really love to kick Neji's ass right now.

Naruto on the other hand, was happily bumbling beside him, his fluffy little ears twitching and perking. Sasuke let him wear his tail outside his pants today. That was lots better than having to stuff it in his pants and feel all furry down there. He was in such a good mood, he decided to ask Sasuke for a piggyback ride.

The raven stared at him incredulously, a half smile, half smirk twitching at his lips. His dobe was just too cute sometimes. Not that he wouldn't do it but lord Ashite still needed guarding. Speaking of whom, lord Ashite was quite withdrawn today. He was sort of flustered and quiet, sometimes staring into space.

He wanted to ask but assuming it wasn't his place, left the thought alone until an unfamiliar chakra presence invaded his senses. Kakashi and Neji must've felt it too, they stopped dead in their' tracks, Neji already activating his Byakugan and Kakashi instructing Naruto and Sakura to get their' weapons ready. Sasuke's eyes lit with Sharingan and he glanced at his cute uke holding a kunai and almost let the worry wash over him but something was different.

Naruto's eyes gleamed with determination and…anticipation? He didn't look frightened in the least, just like how he was before. _'That's my dobe for you. Now then…where's this asshole I just sensed…'_ Red eyes quickly scanned the tree tops to spot the chakra signature before he spotted the figure sitting high in a tree. The person didn't appear to be too masculine…a woman maybe?

Kakashi didn't look amused but he still looked bored as hell even though his voice was serious as ever. "We already know you're in the trees whoever you are so why don't you show some manners and introduce yourself?" His mock tone was just enough to get the person to come down from the tree.

The figure was indeed a woman as Sasuke guessed, draped in a large black cloak with some red script in phonetic kanji going up the right and left shoulder and there was a large red dragon on the back of her cloak. Her head was bowed before she looked up with a coy smirk and Lord Ashite gasped.

"Ageha!" He almost felt the tears flowing as she stared at him with something like cruel indifference. She hadn't changed a bit since he saw her all those years ago. Her hair was now past her taut behind, her eyes were narrower and icier and her perfectly pink cupid's bow lips were in a tense line. She was wearing a tight black leather cat suit, the pants rode low on curvaceous hips, there were cuts in them from the hip down to mid-thigh that were tied together with red lace. The top was cut into a corset that laced up the front with red string, just barely containing her busty chest. She had a bellybutton piercing and a tiny tattoo of a rose near it.

Hell, she was still beautiful as fuck. Damn her.

Kumagai mentally shook his head at her. She still hadn't changed.

Naruto blushed at how pretty this random lady was, she looked an awful lot like lord Kumagai…well actually there was quite the resemblance… blue eyes widened before the short blonde blurted out his thoughts, "Are you guys related?"

Ageha smirked at him then directed a dark glare at her younger brother. "Sadly yes, though I'd like to think that we aren't. Amazing how you come from a clan with such fine home training yet you still need hired shinobi to protect you. Pathetic." She licked her plump lips, ignoring the foul look shot at her by Kumagai. "You really are a cushy little house warmer aren't you, _otouto-kun?_"

"And you're still a rogue."

"Quite the snappy comeback for someone with no nuts. You're more of a pansy than I thought. Amazing how when you're rich you have everyone else to do your dirty work." Kumagai was appalled at how she was spouting this garbage with a completely straight face. She was so heartless.

Neji curiously looked back and forth between the two siblings. He wasn't sure of the relationship between them but apparently it wasn't too good. Sasuke mentally noted the same thing. She actually reminded him of Itachi a little bit. Itachi was a cynical asshole and she….well they'd be a match made in heaven if those two ever met.

The red and black clad butterfly**(1) **didn't look the least bit amused by her brother, nor by the genin preparing to defend him but she was feeling like some quality time with her brother. It had been well over nine years since she had seen him last…why not tease him a bit?

Frost blue eyes narrowed at the three shinobi blocking her way. She silently regarded Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja. He'd probably be a handful. Then there were the protégés from the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan. They might be interesting. The other two nin she saw protecting her brother didn't appear to be the team's heavy hitters. So the dead weight was in the back as the last resort and the more powerful nin were in en garde.

This was going to be fun.

Quickly she formed a hand sign, "Shadow Clone Jutsu." In a poof, four replicas were at her side, then simultaneously they all drew the large swords from off their' backs.

Neji, Sasuke, and Kakashi pulled out kunai as three of the clones went charging their' way, one clone skirting off to the side and Ageha to the other.

Sasuke quickly blocked a kick aimed at his head then spun around to block the sharp the clone had aimed for his chest. She was fast, and this apparently wasn't a joke. Out the corner of his eye he saw the one clone running across the trees past them to where Naruto and Sakura were guarding Kumagai. He threw some kunai hoping to stop the clone from getting any further.

The clone muttered a curse as the kunai cut into her leg, before she exploded on contact.

Kakashi muttered a 'shit', dodging a flurry of fists and kicks before gripping the clones arm and flinging it back into a tree, snapping it in half. _'This is like that time I encountered Itachi…she knows the exploding shadow clone jutsu?'_ he didn't have time to ponder it before the clone charged at him again.

Neji grimaced at the clones, having seen that they explode on contact, he decided to try to lure this one away, but he assumed they were smart too because when he tried to run, the clone ran in the opposite direction. Getting into stance, he extended his arms, as his Byakugan bore through the clone coming back at him. "Eight trigrams, Sixty four palm!"

The Hyuuga prodigy's hands were almost a blur as he jabbed every chakra point inside the clone, smirking in victory as it collapsed to the ground and exploded as he leapt out the way.

Naruto paled at the chaos going on here. What the hell was he going to do now? This chick was actually giving Kakashi and Sasuke trouble? Not good. He glanced at Sakura who was tightly clutching at her kunai, her eyes nervously darting back and forth between friends and the opponent. Naruto sighed, sucking in his nerve. He had to fight and keep lord Ashite safe! He gripped his kunai tighter, quickly spotting a clone moving toward him.

Quickly he flung a set of throwing stars at it and watched in something akin to horror as it faded into thin air. She was using a genjutsu!

Next thing he knew Kumagai and Sakura were shrieking and he suddenly found himself with a foot long blade pressed into his throat.

* * *

Kukukuku cliffhanger biznitches! I promise it'll be good next chapter but gosh my hands hurt.-.0 so review and first person gets a sticker!

(1)-The name Ageha means 'swallowtail' which is a type of butterfly.


	5. Same As it Ever Was

Yo! Sorry about the wait! I've got secret inside sources that say I would be brutally attacked if I didn't continue the story(he knows who he ish un! Damn you Dai-Dai!) Everyone gets so hostile these days…and gee…it would be really appreciated if you reviewed a bit more often. I get that people have added my story to their' favorites but at least give me a review and let me know I'm doing well…-.-

Naruto: Sasuke I wanna cuddle!

Sasuke: Not now dobe, I'm plotting on how to break Neji's leg….

Naruto: o.o?

Here's hoping you people are actually voting for the poll on my page….cuz' without enough votes the "mystery plot" is left in my diabolical little hands….*evil laugh* ONWARDS!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Same As It Ever Was**

**

* * *

**

Naruto suppressed a loud cry as the foot long sword pressed into the fleshy part of his neck, the sharp metal painfully grazing his skin and he could've sworn it drew blood. He couldn't move and it seemed that time had stopped. Everyone was still fighting as though they were completely oblivious to the fact that he was about to get his throat slit open like a trout. His mouth was dry; he tried to vainly cry out for Sasuke but his name didn't make it past his throat.

Everything was moving in slow motion; Kakashi was still locked in battle with a clone and he could clearly see him form every hand sign before the clone's blade made contact with his face and was substituted for a pile of logs. Sakura hadn't appeared to budge, her face with a look of panic as Kumagai frantically looked on behind her. Sasuke and Neji were running to Kakashi's aid but it barely looked like they had moved two feet.

Blue orbs watched them as though he was in a trance, his skin suddenly breaking into a cold sweat and his breath coming out in dry gasps and pants. It suddenly felt like there was a lack of oxygen in his lungs, like he was holding his breath but he couldn't exhale.

He could feel Ageha's cold hands holding him in place. She had such dainty looking hands but at the moment they were like iron bands binding his wrists together, her nails digging into his skin like talons. There was a lovely aroma of sugar and vanilla mingled with honey and warm sandalwood. Naruto inhaled the scent deeply…it almost relaxed him a bit.

He dazedly watched cinnamon colored tresses blow wildly about before piercing ice blue eyes bored into his sky blue ones. Her face looked soft and kind but her eyes were malicious and dark. She didn't blink, and not a muscle in her perfectly proportioned face twitched. Naruto wasn't entirely sure how she manifested herself in front of him, he wasn't sure how the hell he was even still alive right now. He was sure he was stuck in some form of a genjutsu but at the same time it felt like he was stuck in a dream.

"_I wouldn't be so keen on protecting my foolish baby brother, boy."_

Her bell like voice sounded so soft and sweet, it was a stark contrast to the dangerous glare she was giving the small blonde. _"He's going to get all of you killed, you know…"_ She gripped the blade tighter, sliding it slowly across the blonde fox's throat. Naruto grunted feeling something warm and wet dripping down his chest; he was sure she had just slit his throat open, but surprisingly he wasn't in pain. It felt sort of…pleasant. Like he was just melting away.

"_The Ashite Clan is full of lies and Kumagai is the biggest, don't be fooled… don't be fooled…"_

Her voice was getting quieter and quieter as though she were whispering to the wind. Naruto swallowed at the lump in his throat, his mouth still felt dry but he finally found his voice though it came out like a raspy whisper. _"Why are you telling me this? What do you mean?"_

Ageha's voice still answered him in breathless whispers before she took her blade and swiftly raked it across the small gash in his neck. She withdrew her sword ad stood back, releasing her talon like grip on small tan wrists and her mouth still moving but no sound reached Naruto's ears. He gasped for air, feeling more blood drip down his chest and onto his clothes, and he silently noted it was making a large stain on his shirtfront.

Sky blue orbs felt heavy, his vision suddenly blurring and becoming clouded in a haze of red, pink, and black butterflies. He blinked once, and Ageha was still in front of him mouthing her breathless warnings, her icy eyes looked somewhat pleading and hopeless. He blinked again and she was gone with the butterflies flitting about in a circle before melding together into a giant blur of colors.

Then everything went completely dark.

* * *

**?%SasuNaru?**

**

* * *

**

Naruto breathily sighed, he had never felt so….warm. It was like he was laying on a cloud or something. It was still dark but the darkness felt sort of good, like a large blanket wrapped around his senses. His clothes clung to his body…with sweat? He was sweating? He expected to be bathing in a blood bath right now after that woman slit his throat. He didn't see her and he didn't see anyone else, it was just darkness. It was tranquil and calm, and somewhere within that dark void he heard voices, like faint whispers. They sounded familiar so blonde ears perked up and twitched to try to hear them.

One sounded like Sakura but he couldn't make out what she was saying. Her voice sounded very weepy. There was another one, a lot deeper…Neji? Sasuke? Or was it Kakashi? Blue eyes watered at the thought of his seme. He wanted Sasuke, he wanted to see him and suddenly the void was scaring him.

'_Naruto…'_

"S'suke?" The blonde's tiny voice seemed to echo out into the void but the voice still kept calling him.

'_Naruto, please…'_

Naruto sniffed, he could hear the desperation in that voice, the sadness and loneliness. He cried out to it a bit louder, "Sasuke I hear you!"

'_Naruto, please….wake up…'_

The blonde fox cried out again his voice becoming choked with tears and panic rising in his chest. Wake up? The voice kept saying to wake up, so that must mean that Ageha hadn't killed him. The voice was sounding strange now, sort of ragged…like someone was sobbing.

'_Please…don't die…don't leave me…'_

Blue orbs watered, tears flowing freely as his little voice echoed back into his own ears. "Sasuke I'm not going to leave you! I love you S'suke, I love you!"

'_Naruto…can't you hear me?'_

"I hear you S'suke…" Naruto moaned brokenly, nearly choking back on the tears and the lump that had lodged itself in his throat.

'_Naruto…'_

The voice had started to fade along with the rest of them and the panic had spread through the small blonde's body. He felt himself rise to his feet and started to run towards the fading voice. It was like he was going nowhere, the voice was steadily getting fainter and fainter. He didn't want to lose that voice, he didn't want to be trapped in wherever the heck he was. There was suddenly a flash of bright light, and the blonde fox ran as fast his feet could take him towards it.

"_SASUKE!"_

Blue eyes snapped open, quickly darting around at the four individuals hovering over him with looks of blatant relief on all their' faces. He took a quick survey of his surroundings…trees, sunshine, and foliage…they were still in the woods. He looked at them all, Sakura, Neji, Kakashi, Kumagai and…where was his Sasuke? Feeling the worry wash over him that he was still trapped in that horrible dream he cooed out Sasuke's name.

No sooner did his seme's name escape his lips, he was enveloped in a tight embrace, and Naruto couldn't help but let small tears of worry and contentment come out. The raven haired seme pressed a kiss to a soft whiskered cheek, repeatedly whispering "it's okay," and sweet nothings into fluffy ears. The small blonde heaved a deep sigh of relief, burying his face into Sasuke's firm chest and relishing that wonderful feeling of warmth and safety. He was oblivious to everyone else's relief that he was alright, but he still felt it all the same.

Sakura sniffled, her emerald eyes misty with tears. "Oh Naruto, you scared us. We thought you were dead…y-you weren't moving and…" she started back into a fit of tears, her voice racked with soft sobs. She had never been so worried in all her life.

Neji sighed in relief, though his face was perfectly calm. He wasn't expecting Naruto to get blindsided so easily, but that woman had used a very powerful sleep inducing genjutsu on him. It took himself, Kakashi and Sakura just to break it. It had been successfully broken but when Naruto hadn't awoken and was convulsing and coughing in that state as though he was having a panic attack, that's when they started to worry. Kakashi had attempted to drag Sasuke away because the Uchiha heir was so distraught and upset he went back into another blind rage and finished off the two remaining clones by himself. By that time though, Ageha had made a smooth escape with all the confusion.

Naruto made deep purrs and coos as Sasuke lovingly petted his fluffy ears and held him close. "Fuck, dobe….you scared the living shit out of me…" Sasuke's voice was shaky, as though he were trying not to cry. "I thought I had lost you…" The raven shook his head in disdain, trying to cover his fear for his little uke's safety but at the same time he didn't want everyone to see him actually shed a tear. He had too much pride for that.

Naruto was still softly crying into his chest, his lithe body racked with heavy sobs and whimpers as Sasuke continued to pet him. Whilst the genin were savoring each other's company, Kakashi had already pulled Kumagai off to the side out of everyone else's ear range. Though the silver haired jonin looked perfectly…bored on the outside, inside he was seething. He already knew that they ran a high risk of getting ambushed by escorting a powerful noble, but that woman held a personal connection to Kumagai, something that he didn't bother to bring up when they were finalizing the agreements with Tsunade. In fact, Kumagai didn't even mention having any siblings at all.

"Lord Ashite, do you want to explain to me why you left out that little tidbit that your sister is out to kill you?" Kakashi's voice was back into his no-nonsense tone and Kumagai nervously fidgeted with the hem of his sleeve. "I mean, that would have been a nice warning considering one of my students nearly died and that woman appears to be the equivalent of an S-ranked criminal."

Kumagai exhaled, his frosty blue eyes hardening a bit. "It's not like I knew she was after me. She ran away from home when I was fifteen. My family had set her up in an arranged marriage that had been pre-decided before she was born." He warily glanced at the four genin, who were now eyeing the two men in confusion. "After she ran away, my family did hire shinobi to track her down but nobody ever found her. She was disowned and I hadn't seen her since."

Kakashi appeared to be mulling over the statement, but he was plenty sure an arranged marriage wouldn't make someone want to kill their' sibling. "Is that it? Why would she even be after you then?"

"I don't know. She swears up and down there's some very bad historical dirt my clan has committed. I don't know what she knows or what she's found in our clan but I haven't discovered anything that could possibly tarnish my family name."

"Either way, your sister still poses a threat. Does she go under some alias or some organization? Or is she just a rogue nin?"

The red haired man went back to fidgeting with his robe. "I've heard…stories. She doesn't work for anyone, but she has done some…assassinations." He cleared his throat and averted Kakashi's glare. "She's called the Red Butterfly…obviously for her hair and name but also because she's a very skilled swordsman. They say her sword is the last thing any of her victims ever see."

Kakashi sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. As if today couldn't be any shittier. "Once again, that really would have been useful information earlier. I could've actually warned my team before any of this mess happened."

"Gomennasai…please don't take this the wrong way Hatake-san, but I genuinely did not assume she'd be after me. I'm not even sure how she found out I had left home and was returning in a matter of days. She has not had any contact with our family since she left."

"It doesn't matter. She probably had an inside source. Point is, you left out crucial information and we nearly got our asses handed to us. We may be hired to protect you Ashite-san, but without vital information, this mission would and WILL result in complete failure." He narrowed his one visible eye as Kumagai nodded mutely. "I am in the right mind to actually end this mission and go back home but I feel…_gracious_ today so tell me….is there anything ELSE that I should possibly know about?"

Kumagai dumbly shook his head, his auburn hair swishing before falling neatly back in place. "Th-that's all I know…honestly. Please don't abandon me Hatake-san, I thoroughly apologize for this incident and I'll pay you back by whatever means necessary."

The four genin looked on in bewilderment though they were plenty sure what was happening was an argument. Naruto had long since stopped crying and was now silently standing at Sasuke's side, his fluffy ears trying to pick up on what was being said but he could only make bits and pieces of what they were saying. Something about an elf factory and an ass.

Neji channeled his chakra into his ears and heard almost half the entire conversation. Kumagai was indeed in the wrong for leaving out such vital information. He could see why Kakashi was pissed. Sakura and Sasuke caught the same info, but Sasuke was only wondering when the hell they were going to get going.

It was hot outside and the next town was quite a walk. From what Kakashi had explained about where'd they'd be traveling, the next rest stop after this town would be in Suna. That meant Naruto would be spending a lot of time catching up with Gaara. Which meant no snuggly time for him.

Kakashi had muttered something indecipherable and then the two men rejoined the four genin. Kumagai stood in front of Naruto and bowed quickly. "I'm terribly sorry for any injury you may have sustained, Naruto-san." The blonde fox just gaped. He didn't think he was actually worthy of having someone like Kumagai apologize to him. He wasn't even sure why the man was apologizing in the first place.

Sasuke eyed Kumagai darkly, his face twisting back into a scowl. Kumagai seemed like a decent individual but holding out such important information at the cost of his dobe? He officially went down some pegs on the Uchiha heir's like meter.

Sakura wiped her eyes that still stung with fresh tears. She really just wanted to get going. "Kakashi-sensei, how long will it be before we reach Suna?" Green eyes observed the lazy shrug in her sensei's shoulders and then his usual nonchalant tone, "I believe after we rest in the next town over, it should be a two day trip, generally speaking." He cleared his throat and eyed Kumagai dryly. "That is, if we don't have anymore _mishaps_ along the way."

The auburn haired man looked away timidly, feeling extremely embarrassed and uncomfortable. He would be so happy when they got to the next town.

* * *

**?SASU-****ß****-NARU!**

**

* * *

**

Neji heaved another inaudible sigh, silently strolling beside Kakashi and Sakura and had they not been constantly on the move, he would have taken the time to daydream. It was hard to hide the elation he felt knowing he'd get to see Gaara again. Especially after the epic lie he had concocted to even get to go on this mission at all.

Well not all of it was a lie. TenTen really did get sick, since her cousin stayed over and passed his germs onto her. What was worse it was the stomach flu at that. So she was throwing up during training and Guy-sensei deemed that her "youth would be soiled if she didn't rest and become well", so he told her to stay home. Lee's injury also wasn't a lie…it was just more deliberate on Neji's part.

_(Flashback)_

_The white eyed genius stared down his teammate with cool indifference. Lee was already in stance, babbling yet again about he could be a splendid ninja and beat him with nothing but taijutsu. Neji, of course, didn't see that one happening anytime soon but he supposed everyone was entitled to a dream._

_Point was, he had to make Lee sustain a heavy injury. Not anything life threatening, just one that won't allow him on missions for a few weeks. Why? After their' last D mission that Guy personally picked out himself(which involved his squad to 'restore youth to the elderly'…I.e create an exercise program in a neighboring town's retirement home.) he cringed at the thought of having to go on another youthful exploit. Thankfully when reporting to Tsunade that the mission went well, she happened to leave her list of available missions out on her desk. Discreetly using his Byakugan, the raven discovered Team seven's new escort and where they'd be headed._

_They'd be stopping in a few random towns and passing through Suna. Which was where Gaara was. Neji never told anyone but he missed his favorite redhead. They had dated in secret but one day Gaara up and dumped him and never spoke to him again. That hurt a lot, but Neji was determined to get Gaara back…and since Naruto would be there, maybe he could help smooth things over._

_However, the tricky part was letting Guy-sensei let him even accompany them on such a mission. So Neji using his genius brain came up with the most amazing lie ever. He said he'd do some reconnaissance on Kakashi to find his "weakness". _

_It worked like a dream but then Lee wanted to tagalong too. Which brings us back to the mock battle the genius Hyuuga had staged. The plan was simple. He was going to have Lee hurt himself somehow(key word being somehow) and hopefully it would be bad enough that he couldn't go with him._

_Well that worked too….Lee tripped over his own feet and cracked his leg some weird way. Problem solved and best part, Neji didn't even have to do anything._

_(End Flashback)_

The brown haired raven stifled a yawn, his pale eyes squinting through the harsh rays of sun into the horizon ahead and he could barely make out the faint outline of the next town. It was still quite a walk away and they had been walking for at least two hours now. That woman hadn't come back and it would be pleasant outside if it weren't so fucking hot and muggy.

Pale eyes yearningly glanced at the small blonde uke who was once again bumbling at Sasuke's side with a handful of daisies. The small blonde saw a little patch of wildflowers and really wanted to pick some and the sight of him frolicking was just so adorable.

Neji sighed to himself again, Naruto really made him think of how much he missed Gaara. No matter though. The Hyuuga prodigy was determined to get his uke back, no matter what the costs.

* * *

Jaa ne, that brings us to another fuzzy conclusion of a chapter! Reviews are appreciated!^^

Coming up in chapter five! Team Seven have made it to Suna and Naruto couldn't be more thrilled to see Gaara. But Gaara isn't too keen on quality time with Neji. And what's this? Neji has a peace offering? Will Gaara take it? And why did Naruto just call Sasuke a teme?


	6. The Melancholy of Neji Hyuga

Hello everyone! Glad to know people have been enjoying my fic so much.

**A/N**: For those who faithfully read this fic, please do vote on the poll on my page. There's not enough votes for a decision for the mystery plot and Dei-chan doesn't want to disappoint her readers. But then again, if nobody votes, its up to my warped little mind to decide…I was considering a hiatus for this story, mostly since my Naruto knowledge is no longer up to date. Like…I couldn't tell you a bloody thing that's even happening with shippuden right now. But whatever, I'm trying to stay up to date here. Don't mind me. Expect some minor tweaks and chapter edits. Nothing major but some things need to be touched up here and there.

Ah well. You guys will be alright until then. Onwards!

* * *

**-Uke Cookie-**

**Chapter 5: The Melancholy of Neji Hyuuga**

* * *

"Sasuke, my feet hurt. Carry me."

"No, dobe we're a quarter of the way there."

"I'm hungry too, can Sasuke find me some chicken?"

"Where am I supposed to find a chicken?"

"Catch one. And make it all fried and yummy."

That was only part of the random babbling between the very ukeish Naruto and a slightly irate Sasuke on the way to the next town. Nobody was saying anything about it but it was raising a few eyebrows.

Sakura, for starters, had actually noted during half the trip, Naruto had yet to take off that ears and tail set. It was admittedly adorable(and secretly she wanted a cat tail and ears set like them) but it was strangely odd because once or twice she could've sworn those things moved on their' own. Alongside that, Naruto was being such a baby too; he wasn't even acting like his normal, air-headed self.

Neji was only basking in the very cuteness of the entire situation, though he probably wouldn't say it aloud. He heaved a dry sigh, he was in dire need of a shower. It was past midday and the temperature was now at a mild but slightly annoying 70 something degrees. His mesh shirt and his jacket were starting to stick to his skin and his clothes were starting to smell too much like nature for his liking. His straight, dark brown hair was even starting to look a bit messy which he did not appreciate in the least.

It was quite obvious everyone else was probably feeling the same way; Every once in a while Sakura would discreetly scratch under her arms or behind her neck as though something was biting her, and even Kumagai and Kakashi were dragging their' feet a bit. As for Sasuke and Naruto, Naruto looked rather comfortable in the heat wave but Sasuke looked pissed since not only was he starting to sweat through his good shirt, but then Naruto was insisting on being carried the rest of the way.

The rest of the way being a two mile walk.

It was safe to say at least the banter between the two was a slightly pleasant distraction. It was a wonder how Sasuke wasn't pulling his hair out, but Neji assumed after being around Naruto for so long, he's probably used to him.

"S'suke, I want mashed potatoes too. I like potatoes."

"I know you do, but you can't have any until we get to the next town."

"Will Sasuke rub my feet too?"

"…Yeah dobe I'll rub your feet."

"I also want frozen yogurt. Can S'suke get me yogurt? I want chocolate…no vanilla…or maybe-"

"Dammit Naruto you can eat when we get to the next town!"

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose before feeling an annoying sensation at the corner of his mouth and swatted away at yet another random bug trying to suck out his life force through his face.

As if it wasn't bad enough that it was so obnoxiously fucking hot out and there was no breeze to ease his suffering, the Uchiha was nearly going insane since his freakishly cute pet was now having a 'Sakura moment' and turned into an unstoppable motor mouth. He loved his little kitsune, but dear Kami did he have to babble? They had been walking since that ambush for at least three hours now, and that town didn't seem as if it was getting any closer. It certainly didn't seem like Naruto's mouth was coming to an end either.

"But I wanna eat now!"

"Dobe, I promise you, you can eat when we reach the next town. It shouldn't be that far away now, so would you please shut up?"

"Teme!"

The raven blinked and almost halted in his tracks at that all too familiar pet name for him. He looked bemused at his little pet who was now playing with his collar and a cute blush on his cheeks. "What did you just call me, dobe?"

Naruto blinked and sensing he might get another spanking for being defiant tried- key word being tried- to run ahead of his boyfriend before making a startled yelp as Sasuke pulled him back with the other end of the leash.

Damn that leash. He had gotten so comfortable wearing it, he actually forgot he had it on.

He pouted cutely, though he wasn't necessarily worried about getting punished later. That would probably mean more cuddly time or Sasuke might beat his ass into a mattress. Either way, he would still end up enjoying himself. He found himself being loosely held, noting that Sasuke's dark shirt was starting to stick to his taut abs very nicely which made him blush a bit more. The raven nipped at one of the fluffy ears making Naruto chirp and squirm.

"Dobe, I'd punish you now but I guess I can do that later after I take a shower."

"Yeah, S'suke should take a shower…he smells like a wet monkey."

That statement earned a few snickers from Kakashi and Sakura and even Kumagai himself, much to Sasuke's chagrin. The raven was tempted to laugh himself, but deciding he'd rather have much more fun plotting Naruto's punishment, pinched his button nose and tugged the little imp along again.

Thirty minutes later, Sakura was the first to let out a very loud, "Finally!" as the next rest stop came into view. The village was roughly the same size as the last and rested at the forest's edge in the middle of a little clearing of lush valley where a small brook ran through it.

Of course, Naruto was the first to ask if he could jump in the water to play with the fish. Kakashi nearly said yes but assuming that this was the town's drinking water, it probably wouldn't be appreciated if hot, dirty, sweaty nin were playing in it. Either way, the first thing he scouted for was a hotel and seeing that all they had was a small inn, he assumed everyone would just have to share rooms again. This time, Kumagai wanted to select rooms for everyone, which was convenient since there were a few openings left. Now Kakashi got a room to himself, along with Neji and Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke would still be sharing a room but the arrangements were fine since everyone were right next door to each other.

Neji aimlessly scanned the buildings that lined the streets; A tavern, a small grocery store, a tiny pharmacy, and much to his delight- an onsen. Sasuke and Sakura took note of the same things, and though it was unspoken, the three mutually shared the same line of thought, _'I can't wait to get in there and soak.'_

The three genin couldn't run upstairs to toss their' things in their' rooms fast enough(with the exception of Naruto since he was too busy looking in the fish tank in the inn's lobby to notice Sasuke carry his bags upstairs too) before they were nearly bolting across the street to get inside the onsen, this time Sasuke making up for a wasted trip and carrying his little nuisance on his back as promised.

Kumagai was looking rather amused at the sight of little genin running through a crowd of people to jump in piping hot water. The thought did sound lovely, but he preferred solitude with his novels. He already noticed that Kakashi had already slipped off to his room with god-speed; Maybe he had to use the toilet.

The auburn haired man had already settled himself into his room, neatly placing a change of clothes for the next morning on the small desk that was there. All the rooms looked the same from what the manager said; Two twin beds, one desk and chair, a little dinged up coffee table, and a bathroom. The walls were cracked and painted a lovely shade of pea green. Kumagai shook his head before resting on the bed.

_You really are a cushy little house warmer aren't you, otouto-kun?_

Frost blue eyes hardened with a glint of unspeakable malice as the owner reached for the pendant around his neck and gave it a hard squeeze.

'_No…but I'll kill you, you miserable wench. You won't fuck this up for me. Not when I'm so close to getting what I want.'_

**ß****-SAsuNAru-****à**

Onyx eyes narrowed in bliss, and a dreamy sigh escaped pale pink lips. Sasuke couldn't have been more relaxed than he was now. The steamy water was simply _heaven_.

Best of all, the onsen wasn't crowded, which meant no sharing the waters with wrinkled old people.

Well it would have been if he didn't have to share said space with Neji and his very antsy little kitsune. Neji was off to himself in the waters with a towel draped over his face as he reclined against the rocks on the far end of the sauna. Naruto on the other hand, decided to be an acrobat and was trying to think of fifty different ways to dive in the water. Four back-flips and two belly flops later, Naruto will still rambling on how he should join the Olympics and then went to babbling about potato chips.

To say the least, Neji was somehow managing to ignore the little blond but Sasuke was seconds away from trying to strangle him.

Well maybe not strangle. More so seconds from giving the blonde a brutal spanking with licorice.

"Fuck, Naruto, sit your little ass down somewhere!" Grey eyes twitched at the saddened little expression on Naruto's round face before he mumbled a 'kay' and slid into the water a few feet away from the raven. Sasuke closed his eyes and sank a bit in the water, hoping to finish soaking the aches from out his muscles in peace and _quiet_ this time.

Baby blue eyes intently stared at his seme who appeared to be extremely tired. Azure orbs then wandered to the other side of the hot spring, where Neji appeared to have dozed off. Naruto huffed cutely, he was already bored. The water did feel nice and made his tail and ears really soft and clean, but he wanted to play and Sasuke said he couldn't play here.

'_Maybe Sakura-chan will play with me instead?'_

* * *

Sakura Haruno yawned tiredly, her soft pale hands re-adjusting the towel around her bosom. She hadn't really kept track of time since she arrived in the onsen, but she was plenty sure it was late. She couldn't help herself though, the water was just so soothing to her aching legs and back she actually stayed a little longer than she planned.

She had planned to go sight-seeing since it didn't appear for the rest of this trip there was actually going to be a lot of leisure time for her squad. She sighed heavily, sinking lower in the water; she was starting to feel a bit drowsy.

'_Maybe after I eat something I'll go ahead and go to bed early…'_

Green eyes slowly proceeded to close before she felt something poking her in the face and a weight on her lap.

"Is Sakura-chan sleeping?"

Grey eyes blearily looked around, the owner looking vaguely confused before remembering where he was. _'Oh…must've fell asleep…bet this water made me look like a prune…'_ Sasuke mentally shuddered at the thought before vaguely noting the unusual amount of quiet.

Neji was still there, though it didn't appear that he had moved. That aside, where the hell was his little pet dobe?

The raven quickly got out the water, making sure his towel was still snug around his waist before a loud bellow of "NARUTO THIS IS THE WOMEN'S SECTION! ERO-BAKA!" followed by a loud wail and then some crying greeted the Uchiha's ears.

It was also loud enough to startle Neji from his nap, the Hyuuga quickly regaining his composure before getting out the water and walking back to the locker rooms to collect his clothes.

Sasuke sighed, hearing more curses and screaming before Sakura stormed by in her semi-clothed glory and Naruto sheepishly poked his head from behind the other wall with an apple-sized knot on his forehead. The blonde sniffed, his blue eyes tearing up as he rushed to Sasuke's side to be coddled.

"S'sukkeeeee she hit meeeeee!"

**Sasu(((****ß****-****à****)))Naru**

The rest of the night ended up not being so awkward since the four genin were blessed with the privacy of separate rooms but Sakura was still raging mad so she retired to bed very early that night. Sasuke on the other hand had not completely contemplated a decent punishment for his mischievous pet since he spent half the night nursing the bump on a tan forehead and then buying him teriyaki chicken for dinner(which the raven didn't get to enjoy since after Naruto ate his share, he stared at Sasuke until the he forked over a few pieces from his plate).

The next morning, Kakashi was the one to cheerily wake all of them from their' slumber to announce that they needed to get moving again. There were resounding groans of annoyance, mostly because nobody on Team 7 were morning people(especially not Sasuke) besides Naruto, and also because Kakashi decided to have them head out at 6 in the morning. Kumagai and Naruto appeared to be the only ones immune to the lack of sleep and being completely oblivious to everyone else's morning fatigue.

It was pleasantly cool outside and as Kakashi said, "Enjoy it now since after we cross the borders into Suna we'll be walking into an oven." At least he was being somewhat literal- it was always ridiculously humid in Suna.

The little blonde kitsune was terribly excited to get to Suna; He really missed Gaara, ever since Gaara became Kazekage there weren't a lot of visits between the two of them. He couldn't wait to tell Gaara about everything that had happened up until late, especially that of his newly formed ears and tail.

* * *

"Do you see them yet?"

"No, not yet."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Anxious much?"

Green eyes rolled, the owner scoffing before pointedly looking back out into the endless horizon of sand dunes. Gaara had been sitting outside for the last hour waiting for Team 7 to pass through and forced Kankuro to play look out…since the night before. Although his elder brother argued that they'd be walking and it would take a few days, Gaara would hear none of it, he demanded somebody stay up on a 24 hour night watch until they arrived.

Which sucked for Kankuro since Temari refused to do it with him.

Women and their' periods.

So there they were at the crack of dawn, yet again staring out into the unchanging horizon, Kankuro slouched over the balcony wall of the Kazekage's HQ, and Gaara, who never slept anyways, was wide awake.

The puppeteer sighed, the lack of sleep was killing him slowly, and Gaara's restlessness made his job no easier. He smacked him every time his eyelids even dared to close.

"Gaara, its way too early…they probably won't show up until sometime this afternoon…" Kankuro yawned drowsily, his posture drooping more since he was only allowed a 20 minute power nap…every 7 hours. His last nap was sometime during 2 A.M.

The redhead ignored him, although his logic was saying the same thing. Its not like they'd be running through the desert to get here, but it would be quite nice if they did. He really just wanted to see Naruto for a spell. At least if he could pry him away from Sasuke for a while, they could talk. Well Naruto would mostly talk, he'd just sit there and tune in and out of the blonde's babbling.

Such good times.

Gaara stretched, popping his neck and cracking his knuckles. "When they get here, tell me immediately."

"Where are you going?"

"To get something to eat, of course."

"Can you bring me back a sandwich?"

"No."

Kankuro scowled as Gaara disappeared back into the main office, as he slumped against the outer wall and sighed.

"Fucking Team 7 had better show up soon."

* * *

Typical desert weather, the sun was high in the cloudless sky at 1:45 P.M, spiking the temperature to an unbearable 92 degrees, said temperature amplified by the sun rays reflecting from the sand. But that was just within Suna's city limits.

For the unlucky souls walking in the actual desert right now, it was probably closer to 100 degrees if anything.

Said unlucky souls were Team 7, finally reaching Suna's massive gates with minor injuries, being that of two sunburns ( Sasuke and Sakura) a deeper tan ( Naruto) and potential heat strokes(Kumagai and Kakashi). Neji appeared to be the only one not bothered by the weather, though Sasuke reasoned he wasn't fucking normal in the first place.

Neji's pale eyes relished the stone gates before him. His little love was behind these walls. He had finally made this godforsaken trip, all the way here to Suna, and he vaguely felt like some prince coming to see a princess. Neither sweat, sandstorms, nor possible heat strokes would prevent him from seeing Gaara.

They were greeted by patrolling guards and promptly escorted to the Kazekage's tower, Temari greeted them with a dismissive wave of her hand while holding her nose.

"Goodness. You all definitely smell like you've been walking all day."

There were sheepish looks, as Temari's emerald eyes pointedly looked at the fuzzy blonde mess in front of her. Naruto's tail, ears and hair were completely covered in sand particles, his round face maintaining a scowl, and his tongue was poking from his mouth like a confused puppy. How precious.

"Hmph, I didn't know Halloween came so early." She smirked, before turning away as Naruto's scowl deepened. He just wanted a fucking bath. "Well Gaara's been rather anxious to see all of you…" Her voice trailed off, as she glanced at Neji from the corner of her eye, although he didn't appear to be paying her any mind. "…So, the guest rooms are down the hall to your left, so go ahead and clean yourselves up and meet back here."

"Thank you for your hospitality, Temari." The silver haired scarecrow said in a rather bland tone, although it was still cordial. He needed soap. Any type of soap. And a loofah. He would have never guessed sand could get into so many places. Like his boxers.

While walking, a wild yet admittedly small sandstorm decided to greet them and carpeted them in roughly 5 and a half feet of sand. Henceforth explaining their' shitty appearances.

About an hour later, after repeated showers and a fresh change of clothes, Team 7 was huddled right back in the small office, the excess body heat really wasn't helping. You'd think the place would at least have a fan.

Kankuro and Temari stood before them, the puppeteer looked like he was going to pass out any moment, while his sister reprimanded him for looking so sloppy.

A few seconds later, Gaara silently eased in through the doorway, but was quickly and abruptly tackled to the ground by a yellow blob.

"Gaara! You're here! It's been sooo hot out here! Are you really comfy wearing all those robes? I don't like it being so hot here, is there any air conditioning? I smell like soap-"

Gaara promptly clamped a hand over the noisy blonde's mouth, a light smile tugging at his lips. "Noisy as ever, Naruto…and…when did you…?" His voice trailed off, but he was finally taking in Naruto's full appearance. He was so furry. With a tail and ears and whatnot. Was this more of Sasuke's weird kink fetishes or something?

Green eyes glanced at the Uchiha who was simply shaking his head, before he shrugged. The young kazekage gently petted the little blonde noisemaker, as he turned to acknowledge his guests. He blinked. He thought Tsunade had said that they had someone extra tagging along? There was Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and the noble…who else was there?

"I hope your stay here will be comfortable. Temari said that you all looked like a dump truck full of sand came and shitted on you."

Sakura blinked and self consciously patted her hair down. Was her hair really that bad looking when they showed up?

Gaara continued, "Tsunade has sent me the details of your journey, so you'll be staying here for at least 3 days, yes?"

Kakashi nodded briefly, it would give him time to do some reconnaissance on the strange kunoichi that had ambushed them on the way there.

"Excellent, I'm plenty sure Temari has mentioned the guest rooms in the back, make yourselves at home-"

"Oh not to worry, we already have." Neji stepped out from behind Kumagai, a coy smirk playing on his face, and an automatic frown appeared on Gaara's features.

This had to be some stupid joke.

Neji was the tag along? Of all people, Gaara would have been more excited to see Rock Lee in that spandex suit, but fucking Neji?

"You…why are you here?"

Sasuke dully noted the small spasm Gaara's right eye was having. Looks like he wasn't too thrilled to see Hyuuga here either. Temari and Kankuro noticed it as well and both silently prayed that the room wouldn't explode into a sand covered bloodbath.

Naruto had wiggled from Gaara's grasp and broke the tension, "Well, Neji's here cuz' he has to be, cuz' his sensei said he could." The giggly blonde proceeded to suck his thumb as the long haired raven nodded in agreement.

The redhead, however, was seconds from tossing his ass in his specially designed sand coffin and then leaving his remains for the vultures.

Sasuke gave a swift tug to Naruto's tail yanking him back to his side. "Maybe we should just go rest for a while. I mean, its been a really long walk."

Sakura quickly nodded in agreement, "Yes a very, very long walk. And uhm, maybe you and Neji can catch up, ne?"

"Sounds like a lovely idea, I have paperwork to catch up on anyways." Temari disappeared with a quick poof, leaving Kankuro standing alone like an awkward turtle.

"Uhh, yeah! Paperwork!" He was really just going to catch up on some serious sleep. He didn't have the energy to even formulate a hand sign, so he did the next best thing and bailed out the window. Though he went out the wrong window, and instead of landing on the balcony, landed in the lovely cactus garden his sister planted, and a resounding yell of "Fuck!" echoed outside.

Thus causing said tension in the room to become twice as awkward. Gaara had not averted his steely emerald gaze from Neji's smirking face, and it looked like he might possibly beat him with a cactus.

Sasuke and Sakura slowly eased out the room, (Naruto being half dragged, with Sasuke clamping his hand over his mouth) and Kumagai tiptoed out after them. Kakashi had already poofed away to who knows where, leaving Neji at the mercy of the little red terror.

God have mercy on his soul.

**-((SASU-NARU))-**

Sakura hummed as she danced about in the small kitchen, Temari had given her the okay to use it as long as she didn't set anything on fire. Since everybody had been so on edge lately, why not make a nice warm batch of cookies to cheer everyone up?

No doubt Naruto would want some, though the rose haired maiden wasn't too sure if Gaara cared for sweets. She had made two batches, one already baked, and the second she had just set in the oven. The kitchen smelled delicious, almost making her forget what a drag this entire mission had been in the last two days.

Plain chocolate chip cookies, courtesy of Kankuro's sweet tooth, were warm and chewy and ready to be served. The pinkette produced another small vial of her specially designed 'flavor enhancer', though this time it was in a much smaller quantity.

"I really need to test this thing out one of these days…" she mumbled to herself absent-mindedly, lightly sprinkling the batch of cookies with the vial until it was empty. Satisfied, she set the tray on the counter to cool. She would need to come back to get the second batch in about 30 minutes, but until then a nice walk about town seemed good.

Nobody should mess would the cookies before she got back, at least she assumed so, and with that the pinkette left the kitchen.

* * *

Neji moped about the HQ, utterly annoyed and angry. Gaara damn near tried to rip out his esophagus after everyone left the two of them alone. He had just barely made it out of Gaara's office before the redhead attempted to crush him inside his sand coffin.

Sheesh.

He had been pondering on how to get Gaara to at least listen to him before a wonderful aroma had him wandering into the family kitchen. Pale eyes spied on the counter a freshly baked batch of cookies and more baking in the oven. Chocolate chip, Gaara's favorite kind, though that was a little known fact.

The perfect peace offering.

He wasn't sure who made them, quite frankly he didn't care. He took about six of them, neatly wrapping them in a napkin and making a dash to Gaara's office. The redhead wasn't there, but he'd be back soon.

The brunette set the napkin full of cookies on his desk, he'd come back when Gaara at least sat down to eat them. With that he left the room.

* * *

Gaara rubbed his temples, the aspirin he took wasn't kicking in fast enough. He was in absolutely no damn mood to see Neji and no sooner did he get left alone with that jerk, he tried to cop a feel.

Bastard. Which had Gaara raising hell to get him the hell out of his office and his presence in general. Since then he had been lurking in his bedroom, mostly sulking until a pleasant aroma reached his nose and impulsively he got up to investigate.

Upon entering his office, a little napkin weighted down with some cookies was on his desk. Chocolate chip, his favorite kind, but question was who left them?

Green eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Naruto might have left them, but knowing the noisy fox all too well, the blonde would have just came in and shared with him.

Neji?

The auburn haired boy found himself restraining a smile. Of course. Neji still knew him all too well, and the freshly baked treats did look rather inviting.

"Maybe I will humor this little endeavor of his…"

He took a small bite, he hadn't had one of these in a while and boy he missed them. They were absolutely delicious. The redhead took the napkin back into his bedroom, quietly closing the door behind him.

* * *

Sasuke yawned briefly, he was incredibly bored. Though night was rapidly approaching, it was still so ball-busting humid outside he didn't feel the urge to leave the guest bedroom he was sharing with his pet dobe.

The said dobe was bouncing off the walls with sudden pent up energy; he refused to sit still. Though Sasuke had some more _constructive_ ways on how to calm his dobe down, the blonde caught a whiff of something and damn near yanked the door off its hinges. He ran out the room for a minute, then suddenly came back with a tray of cookies.

"S'suke I found some yummies!"

"Naruto, I don't know who made those but I assume those are for everyone to eat, not just you."

The blonde huffed adorably, "I don't see a name on them anywhere." He had already started stuffing his face, his tail wiggling happily. "Besides, I think Sakura-chan made them. They're sparkly and stuff like the other ones she made."

The raven rolled his eyes, there was no point in reprimanding him when it came to sweets. But since the dobe had all this extra energy to burn, he was going to have fun tiring him out later. He smirked, his little idiot totally oblivious to what he was setting himself up for later.

A loud crash echoed through the hallways, and a sudden surge of dark chakra invaded the two nins senses. Naruto squeaked and bolted under the bed and Sasuke crept to the door only daring to take a look, and saw Gaara storming down the hallway…

To Neji's room.

* * *

Pfft. Oh yes. Right there. I'm stopping right there baby. Since you guys wanted another chapter, here you go. Where would I be if I didn't tease you? Reviews are loved if you want this to keep going, yeah?


	7. The First Night

**A/N: **Wow you guys really love this story huh? Pfft. Good to know. Since I teased the living daylights out of you guys with the last chapter, I do believe you'll be pleased with this chapter. I promise. It'll be so cute you could just die….but don't die though. Seriously…like I have no money to fund your funerals. And I need you to sign a liability waiver to verify my story didn't do this to you. *cough*

I am so late with this. Sheesh.

* * *

**-Uke Cookie-**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The First Night**

* * *

The short red-headed demon vessel stormed down the hallway, his blood boiling with rage. He paid no heed to anyone who saw him, for he was only going to see one person. He was seeing red, the sand particles from his gourd that was always strapped to his back were now floating about. The dark aura emanating from him was sign enough that blood was going to be spilled.

All over the fucking place.

He came to a stop in front of a door, rather _the_ door being the only physical barrier between him and that long haired nuisance.

That bastard.

That sneaky, long haired, pale-eyed _bastard_.

Shukaku stirred, and Gaara gritted his teeth.

Yes, he'd paint the entire room with his blood and it would be done in the most grisly way he could come up with.

Hyuuga will pay. Dearly.

With a chakra filled foot, he kicked opened the door to the guestroom that Neji was staying in; the long haired raven was laying in bed. That conceited bastard turned over with that half smirk gracing his handsome features. At first pale eyes wandered to the heart shaped face he had come to love so much…then he finally took in the rest of Gaara's appearance.

The red-head was livid, his jade irises shrinking and he bellowed at the top of his lungs, "**WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME!?**" The walls virtually shook from Gaara's voice, but Neji was too stunned to even register that the redhead was pissed right now.

Neji stared.

Then he gaped.

And he wasn't sure whether he should be afraid or if he should just squeeze the hell out of what was in front of him.

Gaara had shrunk. Like literally, shrunk a whole foot. He still looked the same…but now, there were a tiny pair of dark brown ears poking out the top of his head. Then there was that bushy thing sweeping the floor angrily. A big, fluffy brown-striped…_raccoon_ _tail_? His green eyes were only further enhanced from the dark rings around his eyes, and that little face with that little scowl with that little button nose…so cute. It was so damn cute, he could feel the onset of type 2 diabetes and cavities.

Oh boy.

Pale eyes twitched, he was completely at a loss for words. It was the same thing when Naruto started acting all funny. What the hell happened here?

The tiny red menace advanced on him slowly, and if looks could kill the Hyuuga's blood and intestines would be splattered from the floor to the ceiling.

"_What_…_did_…_you_…**do**?!" Gaara's voice had considerably deepened, Shukaku was stirring violently within him.

Neji deadpanned, the seriousness of the situation finally hitting him (and now realizing he was about to be murdered gruesomely),"Look…Gaara, I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't what? _Huh_? You weren't trying to turn me into a fucking zoo animal!?"

"But I didn't know-"

"You did this on purpose you serpentine, no-soul-having, _son of a _**bitch!**" Gaara hissed, his fists clenched tightly.

The Hyuuga protégé flinched, internally cringing. Gaara was not reeling his punches today. He also wasn't listening to a word he was saying. The one time he tries to do something nice, why does it have to go so horribly wrong? He gulped, he couldn't picture taking on the angry demon vessel would end well. "Gaara,…I-"

"Gaara! You're fuzzy like me!"

Naruto had materialized in the doorway, clapping his little hands in sheer delight at his friend. Sasuke had attempted to stop the dobe before he got massacred, but instead was greeted with the sight of a freakishly…._cute_…Gaara?

As if this week wasn't bizarre enough.

Grey eyes looked back and forth between the suddenly furry kazekage and Neji who was still staring at the redhead. "What….the hell…is going on here?"

Gaara pivoted on his heel, jade eyes glaring menacingly, "Why don't you ask _this_…" He feigned a chilling glance back over his shoulder, "…this _**imbecile**_what the fuck he put in those satanic cookies he left me."

Grey eyes widened suddenly.

Wait, cookies?

He grabbed Naruto by the tail receiving an annoyed whine from the blonde fox who proceeded to fall out on the floor in a tantrum. "Neji…where'd you get those cookies from?"

The pale eyed prodigy shrugged sheepishly, "There was a batch in the kitchen…I just took like 5 or so. I didn't know who made them." He flinched at the evil stare Gaara was giving him but at the same time, that fluffy tail was just killing him. Would Gaara be mad if he tried to brush it?

The blonde perked up, "Cookie? Sakura makes yummy-yummy cookies! Were they sparkly and yummy?"

Gaara paused, trying to recall if anything looked peculiar about the snacks he consumed. To his memory they looked perfectly normal…though there was some type of blueish glittery look to them but he just assumed his eyes were playing tricks on him. "…I didn't think anything of it…fuck."

Naruto squealed and latched onto Gaara's tail, the redhead making an annoyed snort as he folded his arms across his chest. "Great. I'm a walking furball and I don't know if there's a fucking cure." His bushy tail swished across the stone floor, but this looked incredibly cute considering the little blonde fox was trying to bite it. Gaara appeared to be paying him no mind.

Sasuke ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed. It only figures it would be Sakura's doing somehow. He just knew something wasn't right with all that sparkling powder or whatever the hell it was. First Naruto turns into a fox kit and now they broke the Sand Kazekage. "The smart thing to do would just be to wait for Sakura to get back…and have her explain what the hell she put in those cursed confections she made."

Neji gasped, suddenly remembering that there was still the tray left out on the counter. "Wait, what about the rest of the cookies on the counter? Someone might eat-"

Sasuke raised a hand to silence him, then pointed at the bubbly blonde happily rolling on the floor. "He took care of those. Unfortunately."

Naruto made a cute little chirping sound, the gold tail wiggling high in the air before he made another pounce at the giant floor-duster that was Gaara's tail. He was having way too much fun right now to notice that this was more of a predicament than he thought.

The other three nin frowned even more, how the hell were they going to explain this?

How were they going to even explain this to Kakashi-sensei?

"Hey guys, what's with the…oh my god."

Four pairs of eyes glanced back at the doorway, the pinkette had just returned from a stroll about town. Her emerald eyes were comically wide and all she could do was gape at the new furry kazekage. "What…where….why do you have a furry set like Naruto does? Where does everyone keep getting these from?"

Neji sighed.

This was about to be such a drag.

* * *

Sakura nervously fidgeted with the hem of her dress as tea green eyes dared not to look up to the baffled and irritated stares of 16 pairs of eyes staring her down.

Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Kumagai, Kankuro, Temari and Gaara, all staring at her and waiting for an answer.

The pressure from Gaara's stare was daunting enough.

He demanded an explanation for her sweets that she'd made and called for an emergency meeting within his office. The miniature red-head was now glowering at her from behind his desk, albeit with the help of Temari who provided him with a stack of books to sit on since his abrupt shrinkage. Despite how cute he appeared, the sand demon was still pissed as balls.

But honestly, what could she say?

_What, oh, I put some unidentified powder in my food for everyone to eat and turn into fuzzies. Sorry, not sorry. _

She mentally cringed, because unfortunately it was the truth though not within her intentions.

Sakura's jade eyes looked to the floor, then to the ceiling then to her hands still fumbling together nervously on her lap. No matter how she considered wording this, it would still sound like immaturity, stupidity and _sabotage _rolled up into a delicious treat.

Fuck.

"Well?" Gaara said icily, his jaded gaze leveled with her spring greens. He was not amused.

She gulped, twiddling her thumbs together and trying to look as innocent as she possibly could. "I…I uhm…I didn't know…that…"

"You didn't know what the fuck you put in your own goddamn cooking!?" Gaara snapped causing the pinkette to flinch.

"I didn't…I didn't know it was going to do that…" she mumbled, hunching her shoulders a bit.

Kakashi watched with a bored eye, the serum his student made was bad news but the prospect of an even more ukeish Iruka seemed rather intriguing.

But alas, that dirty fantasy would have to wait.

Gaara was absolutely seething, the giant dust-wand of a tail was twitching angrily behind him.

Temari sighed, rolling her dark green eyes and tapping her foot. "I take it you don't know if this is curable or not either, hmm?"

Sakura shook her head, cringing a little at the elder Sand sibling's annoyed sigh.

This was beyond embarrassing.

"I'm sure the side-effects are only temporary." Kakashi smoothly interjected, his visible eye sparing a glance at his pink-haired student.

Gaara's eyes narrowed at him darkly, "And if they aren't?"

The silver-haired man met the Kazekage's glare, "Well, we'll talk to Tsunade to see if she can formulate a cure if necessary. If nothing changes after the next two days, we'll see to it."

Gaara seemed to be mulling it over, his stony glare leveled with Sakura's jade eyes. "For your sake…" He growled, his nose wrinkling up. "You had better hope so."

The rose-haired maiden nodded quickly, her palms clamming with sweat. She already knew Gaara would do very god-awful things to her if something didn't give.

The scarecrow almost as if reading her thoughts put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You needn't worry. I'm fairly certain everything will fix itself." His eye curved, so obviously he was smiling.

Sasuke exhaled a sigh quietly, this was so asinine. If it wasn't for the fact this even correlated to his dobe, he wouldn't have even came in here.

Gaara huffed, adorably, his small arms folded over his chest. "As I said…it had better." He pinched the bridge of his nose. This was what he could only call stupidity at its absolute finest.

He waved a hand, looking up with an admonishing scowl, "Everyone is dismissed. I need to be alone."

Temari spared a glance at her little brother, before nodding, exiting through a side door with Kankuro. Sakura wasted no time leaving the room, she was gone as soon as Gaara even said "dismissed", with Kumagai, Neji, Sasuke and Naruto.

Kakashi watched silently as the others had left, then quietly shut the door.

Gaara's ears perked at the sound, his eyes narrowing in the smallest degree. "I thought I made it clear I wanted to be alone?"

"Oh, I know. But I just needed to talk to you about something first."

The redhead made a grunt, sitting up straighter in his seat. "Is it important?"

"Quite." The jonin replied casually, reaching in his vest and pulling out that all too familiar orange book. "Care to humor me for a moment?"

Gaara felt his eye twitch before his face settled into its usual deadpan expression. Kakashi's tone and posture was casual, yet, he still couldn't read the masked man's intentions. Clever bastard he was.

"…Fine." Gaara said, lacing his fingers together and leaning forward slightly.

Kakashi put the book down if only for a moment, seeing he had the red-head's full attention. He reached into his vest and produced an envelope, calmly striding over to Gaara's desk and placing it in front of him.

The redhead eyed it suspiciously before finally deciding to open it. He thumbed through the contents, curiously, then spared a glance at the older man. As to how Kakashi acquired this, he'd never know.

Kakashi's visible eye met Gaara's jades in a serious stare. "So, where do we begin?"

**)))-Sasu-Naru-(((**

_Festival lanterns were strung from building to building, their warm lights casting a merry glow onto the streets. Sakura petals rained through the air, fluttering and twisting soundlessly to the ground. The air was cool; freshly scented with sweet rain, and the clouds above were thick and dark. It would rain again soon._

_There were no people on the streets, not a single one, as far as azure eyes could see. The earth was damp and muddy beneath his sandals, and the cool air chilled his skin through the thin material of his yukata._

_It should have struck him as odd, for he did not like yukatas. The fabric reminded him too much of a dress, being so loose. He looked at it in annoyance; the sky blue material with a gradient of dark blue towards the waistline. Little swirling patterns imitating the flow of water at the hemline, and multicolored koi fish swimming up the sleeves._

_It was lovely. Not something he would have picked out, but it was lovely._

_Yet part of him realized, somewhere in his subconscious that he was dreaming._

_But it felt peculiar. Very peculiar._

_He found himself looking around again, attempting to identify a building or at least a landmark. This village was entirely unfamiliar. It most certainly wasn't Konoha._

_Yet, it still felt familiar. Like he was here before, though he had never been. _

_He sighed, aimlessly walking through the empty streets, though so gay and merry with festival activities and food, but eerily empty. The smell of fresh cooked sweet buns had his mouth watering, he ached to stop and locate them, but even if he did the reward would be very bittersweet._

_A dark silhouette caught his eye for the briefest span as he glanced up, it was a ways away but he still saw it. Somebody._

'_Hither to, come here…'_

_He looked around, curiously, the voice was not recognizable, not in his ears. _

'_Come here, I need…'_

_The voice came in and out, whispering through the wind. Azure eyes looked about, but there was nobody around. Who was saying that?_

'_Come here…he's lying…'_

_He kept walking, this time at a more brisk pace, his ears straining to make out those haunting whispers. The whispers were insistent, ghostly sounding, yet, strangely sad. He wasn't sure why._

'_Hurry…'_

_It wasn't until he was at the edge of the village did the whispering stop. The sky above roared with thunder, the horizon becoming darker. The dim glow of the lanterns in the streets faded altogether, and he turned around abruptly. The village was gone._

_He turned back around, his azure eyes widening as he caught a glimpse of a pale glow in the darkness._

_He was suddenly in a hallway, the hardwood floors creaking gently beneath his feet. The screen walls were elaborately painted with dragons and tigers, whirling clouds and nature scenes. It was intricate, painstakingly intricate, but - as he had felt before - oddly familiar._

_Where had he encountered this before?_

_There was a muffled sound, voices, undistinguishable and hushed behind closed doors. One was deep, gruff and dominant; the other, feminine and delicate, almost drowned out over the sound of the deeper voice._

_He crept silently, mentally cursing for not having a place to hide, before one of the screen doors inexplicably opened. He stifled a gasp._

_It was Kumagai, appearing much younger, sweeping out the room with a small chest in his hands. His red hair flowed beautifully behind him, a stark contrast to the silken white kimono he was wearing, accented with gold hues and soft oranges._

_Kumagai stopped, sparing only a brief glance at the inside of the room, before disappearing down the dark corridor of the elongated hallway. There was a moment of silence before another figure stepped out as well._

_He recognized her instantly, her soft tanned skin and piercing blue gaze locked on his. She stared at him, coldly, before directing that stare back at the corridor from where Kumagai had disappeared._

_Her delicate finger pointed, "Follow him." She whispered, her eyes cutting into him like glass._

"_Why?" He responded, his azure eyes blinking in confusion. What was she trying to tell him?_

"_Follow him, he's -"_

Naruto awoke with a start, his blue eyes wide and an uneasy feeling settling in his chest. He squinted a bit through the darkness, his foggy mind trying to make sense of his surroundings.

The room was dark, bathed in little patches of moonlight from the open window, a cool breeze sweeping through the room. He was huddled up under the blankets, a faint snore caught his ears; Sasuke was sound asleep beside him.

The blonde sighed.

Still in Suna.

He settled back under the light covers, staring at the ceiling to hopefully bore himself back to sleep. It wasn't working.

That dream.

Most of it was already forgotten the moment he jerked from his slumber, but the important aspect of it, that woman, he definitely remembered.

But he still wasn't sure why. Maybe he was just stressed from her showing up, was that it?

He shook his head, curling himself against Sasuke's pale body, his finger trailing up his sides and gently stroking the skin.

"_Don't be fooled…"_

Foggy cerulean eyes closed, tiredly, as he spooned himself closer to his seme's warm body.

What was she trying to tell him?

* * *

Ahem. Brief chapter, I know. Sorry. But we'll get to the nitty-gritty sooner or later. For now, read and review cuz you guys are awesome!


End file.
